Tropic Thunder
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: School is out for Summer Vacation, Gin and Rukia decide to take their kids to Hawaii for the summer. Who knows what this family will get into, just have to find out. GinxRukia w/ children. LEMONS in later chapters. Classic Lemony Story.
1. Thing 1 and Thing 2

**Lemony:** RA, RA, AHH, AHH, AHH, ROMA, ROMMA, ROMAMMA GA, GA OH LA LA! CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE! Lol, I like Lady Gaga.

* * *

*disclaimer* Bleach ain't mines.

_"Come on, come on…come on!"_ Hideaki Ichimaru screamed in his head while looking at the clock on the wall of the classroom. The seventeen-year old was ready for summer to start. He was sitting in his last class staring idly at the clock ticking away the last seconds of his junior year at LWA High School. The young man was sitting on the edge of his seat ready to run out of the classroom door at the sound of the bell.

All his teachers could go to hell as far as he was concerned. It would be his summer vacation and the freedom to do whatever he wanted!

_"No…no…noo…"_ Sora Ichimaru thought sullenly looking at the clock, the sixteen-year old was dreading the summer vacation! She was very unhappy with the end of her junior year, she would be out of school for three long teacher-less months! Sora, the resident LWA honor student and genius was on the verge of tears at the end of another school year. She looked to her brother who sitting in the front of the class, she scowled immediately when saw him smiling broadly.

Then the school bell rang and the students leapt from their desk and bolted out of the door, papers and pencils scattered everywhere as students where tripping over themselves trying to get loose from the prison that was high school.

"WHOOAAAA! FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST! THANK GOD ALMIGHTY I'M FREE AT LAST!" Hideaki shouted running ramped through the school halls trying to get out the front doors, Sora had sulked from her desk and walked out the classroom saying goodbye to her junior year.

Hideaki was waiting outside for his sister who most likely saying goodbye to her teachers. He shook his head thus shaking up raven bangs,

"_Sora is such a nerd,"_ He thought with his red eyes scanning the crowd of kids looking for his kid sister.

Hideaki Ichimaru was the only son of Gin Ichimaru and the spinning image of him. He had Gin's face, along with the signature smirk. The Hideaki looked just like Gin but with black hair although he had his red eyes. Hideaki was the oldest of the two them and every bit ladies man and cocky jock. The raven-haired boy had plowed through most of the female population of the LWA High School, he couldn't keep a girlfriend for longer than a week. He was spreading his wild oats while he was still young enough to spread them. He was also captain of just about every sports team a school could have! Hideaki

Sora finally came from the front doors to see her brother smirking at her.

"What, you wanted a summer assignment?" Hideaki teased, Sora scowled. Sora Ichimaru was sixteen and everything Hideaki was not. She was a dedicated student who worked hard for A's while Hideaki was happy with his C average. She believed in chastity and often scolded her brother for his whorish ways. Sora was the daughter of Rukia Kuchiki or so her maiden name would say. She had her father's silver hair which she kept up in a high, long ponytail that cascaded down her back, her expressive blue eyes where shielded by a pair of square reading glasses. Yes, Sora was a bit of a nerd but she was highly respected by her peers for her superior brain.

"Shut up, man-whore." Sora snapped, she was very unhappy with this. She would happily go to summer school if given the opportunity. The two began their journey home when Hideaki looked down at his sister.

"Don't be mad because the only virgin at LWA." Hideaki laughed, Sora turned a furious shade of red.

"So what! I least I don't sleep with anything on two legs!" She snapped at the raven-haired boy.

"Too bad, its fun, you should try it sometime." Hideaki laughed, the words he spoke were true at LWA High School you either sucking it, or fucking it. Even the teachers had active sex lives. Poor Sora was only virgin in sight, even freshman had her beat! Even though Sora was studious, she was often teased for her innocence's, mainly by Hideaki.

Once the two got to their home they where happily greeted by the mother and father. Gin Ichimaru was sitting at his laptop typing away, the silver-haired man was a successful solicitor who had a thriving business in patents and copyright laws. Rukia was a professional publicist who mainly worked at City Hall with the mayor and consulting her image. She was sitting across from Gin in the living room watching the Afternoon News.

"You guys go get packed," Gin said not taking his eyes off his computer, Hideaki and Sora looked at each other.

"Your not sending us to summer camp again, are you?" Sora asked her mother worriedly, Rukia smiled at her.

"Maybe," The elder woman joked,

"Please no! Not again!" Hideaki cried, they both hated summer camp. Hideaki was forced to sleep in a cabin with other boys and had to go a whole summer without fucking something! Sora hated the wilderness, she liked civilization and was extremely upset when she had to pee in the forest.

"Your not going to summer camp," Gin said smirked up at his frightened children. Just then, the silver haired man turned his computer around so the Hideaki and Sora could see it, the screen showed a picture of a beach with an ocean view.

"We're going to Hawaii." Rukia said happily,

"YES!" Hideaki said bolting up the stairs of the house to his bedroom and began ripping clothes out his dresser.

"Hawaii?" Sora repeated not really sure if she wanted to go, Gin nodded to the silver-haired girl.

"Yes, we feel you and brother deserve it. You did well with your grades and Hideaki…well…he did well in sports." Rukia explained hedging slightly at trying to find something to praise Hideaki for. The couple was a little disappointed with his C average, Hideaki was just as smart as Sora, he was just lazy as hell.

"And plus, Grandpa Mushi lives in Hawaii,"

"We're going to see Mushi?" Sora said happily, Gin nodded to her,

"And I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

And with that Sora sprinted up the stairs to her room and began doing the exact same thing he was doing.

Rummaging their rooms for things to take on their trip.

Rukia and Gin smirked at one another,

"I just ordered the plane tickets love," Gin said to his wife, "We're going to Hawaii."

* * *

**Lemony**: Welp, here's the nice little introduction chapter. Hideaki (means 'Excellent') is a man-whore and Sora (means 'Sky') is a geek. But hey, the GinxRuki kids they can't be normal lol! Mushi is back, peoples! Anyways…REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Mushi

**Lemony:** A little word of apology, I have NEVER been to Hawaii so I really don't know their customs. I just going off of what I see on TV.

* * *

The flight to Hawaii was long one. Well, it was long for Gin, Rukia and Sora at least. Hideaki was too busy laying 'Hide and Go Fuck' with the flight attendants. He was very proud of himself for joining the 'Mile High Club' now he'd have something to brag about when he got back to school. But this was just the first stop on Hideaki's mission to screw every girl on the Hawaiian island!

Once they landed, the family was greeted by Hawaiian natives who crowded the plane and welcomed them with open arms and began throwing leis around their necks. Gin and Rukia walked hand and hand while Sora and Hideaki followed close behind.

"Holy crap," Hideaki exclaimed with his eyes locked on the hula dancers. "Shake those hips, honey!" He called to the girls while wriggling his eyebrows, they giggled and continued on their way. Sora rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out, Hideaki was such a pig.

"Hips don't lie where I come from!" He laughed while watching them sway in their grass skirts and coconut bras. Oh he was going to love this summer! Chicks in a grass skirts! What guy wouldn't love that! And then coconut bras! Hideaki decided he be the first to try coconut milk…most likely drinking out of one of those bras.

"I love this place already!"

Hideaki managed to fall behind while ogling the native female species.

Sora walked behind her parents when a native male came to her and placed a lei around her neck. He kissed her on both chicks,

"I am Johnny," He said with a perfect smile, "Welcome to our beautiful island."

Sora blushed furiously at the intimate welcome, she blushed even more when she saw he wasn't a wearing a shirt only a grass skirt. She continued to walk looking back from time to time at the golden god who's name was Johnny. She took in his features, gold skinned with wonderful chocolate brown hair that was messy and sat on his shoulders, and then those amber eyes…

Sora accidently bumped into her mom because she wasn't looking forward, Rukia turned to see her daughter staring longingly at one of the natives. She then realized Hideaki wasn't behind her.

"Where's your brother?" She asked, and boy did she get an answer, the hula dancers lifted him up and was carrying him throughout the airport.

"I wanna stay here forever!" He sang happily as the crowd ran pasted the stunned family, Gin shook his head. The silver-haired man made a mental note to take Hideaki to the doctor to get his hormones checked out.

Because they where obviously raging.

"I'M BAAAAACKKKK SNITCHES!" They heard someone yell, Gin smiled broadly he knew that voice anywhere!

It was Mushi!

Gin dropped his suitcase and ran up to hug the old man, Mushi embraced his adoptive son. Before Gin had married Rukia, he was in car accident with the old man. Mushi saved his life by pulling him from the burning vehicle. The two had been close every sense, Mushi even referred to Gin as his son. When Gin met Rukia, he was the first person she introduced him too. Mushi took an immediate liking to her.

"It's good to see you old man," Gin said pulling away, Mushi scowled.

"Come down here and say that to my face, I gotcha' old!" Mushi said playfully. The elderly man didn't look an worse for rears. He had long white hair that he wore in a tight ponytail in the back of his head, a white fu-man-chu mustache that was ridiculously long. He was a man, he barely came to Gin's waist. Mushi was a bit at odds with the things around him because he dressed in traditional Japanese robes. Mushi's green eyes went over to Rukia, he smiled broadly.

"Rukia, good to see you love buttons," He said embracing the raven-haired woman, " I see having kids made your breast grow. You were an A-cup the last time I saw you. "

Rukia rolled her eyes. Typical straightforward, never-one-to-ignore-the-obvious Mushi strikes again.

The elder man shuffled around the couple with his robes dragging behind him, Mushi hugged his granddaughter.

"Oooohhh snap! Look at you cutie pie! Thank God you look like your mother, because your dad…well…" He said, Sora had always loved her grandfather, his crazy mannerism made things interesting. Gin scowled, what was wrong with the way he looked?

"Where's that idiot grandson of mine?" Mushi said his green eyes scanning the crowd, the group of hula dancer sat Hideaki down and Mushi approached him.

"And look you, you horndog. Hmmm, _girls_ must be beating _you_ off with a stick," Mushi laughed, he was fully aware of his grandsons raging sexuality. Gin had called him more than once to complain. Mushi informed him that sooner or later his whorish ways would catch up to him. Hideaki smirked, that sounded about right.

"Nice to see you too granddad." Hideaki said incredulously, Mushi stepped back and looked the family, he beamed from ear to ear.

"Now, lets go before these islanders lift me up again, I'm old I don't like to be lifted! I had to kick one in the sack to put me the hell down!" Mushi ranted throughout the airport,

"And keep your hands to yourself, Hideaki." Rukia chided her son who had a bit of a habit of walking off whenever he saw a pretty girl.

"Ok," Hideaki said sly, Rukia arched an eyebrow at him. _"She said my hands to myself, she didn't say anything about their hands…"_ He thought triumphantly looking at some of the tourist girls and licking his lips.

"Come on, family. You said you wanted to stay at my house for the summer, so lets get there!" Mushi said urging them on while shuffling his feet.

Granted the old man forced Gin and Hideaki to carry all the luggage.

"You're the men, don't complain. You should be happy to carry the ladies luggage." Mushi said, Hideaki was turning blue in the face from lugging around suitcases.

"Why don't you carry some, Mushi?" Gin asked the elder man who laughed out loud.

"What this look like? I ain't carrying shit." Mushi replied

Rukia and Sora cracked up laughing at the groans coming from Hideaki and Gin.

"Crazy old man," Gin muttered under his breath, Mushi turned to him with his green eyes flashing. He smirked evilly,

"Sora, do you feel like walking? Why don't you jump on your daddy's back for old time sakes." Mushi suggested, without thinking Sora hopped on her father's back and Gin stumbled but kept his balance.

"Gin, I am a P-I-M-P you don't call me crazy, I'll show you crazy." He looked over to Hideaki, who was smirking.

"Would like to carry your mother, Hideaki?"

The raven-haired boys eyes went impossibly wide, he shook his head furiously. Mushi smirked evilly.

"Ok, you carry me then." The elder said leaping onto his grandsons back, Mushi dug his heels into Hideaki's side.

"Giddy up, horny boy."

And with that, the family made their way through the airport and set off to Mushi's house.

* * *

**Lemony:** Lol, Mushi is back. And he's crazy like a fox…LOL…REVIEW!


	3. Surfin' Sora

**Lemony:** *snore*

* * *

The family made it to Mushi's island home and the siblings looked on in awe. Mushi had pretty good sized house that overlooked his own private beach. Mushi liked his home for the simple reason that he was the only one who lived there, he didn't have to worry about anyone but himself. The elder man had all the space he needed to do whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased. Too bad his family was here, Mushi was accustomed to walking around naked.

Knowing him, he might just do that anyway.

"Wow, Granddad," Hideaki said in awe dropping the heavy luggage, "You must have a ton of girls running after you with a place like this."

Mushi turned to him and smirked, "Duh, I may be old but I haven't turned in my player-card yet, sonny."

Hideaki blinked at his grandfather.

Did he just say he had player-card?

The raven-haired boy grinned from ear to ear, he loved his granddad.

"Grandpa, your house is beautiful," Sora said lifting up her sunglasses to take in the magnificent piece of architecture in front of her. Mushi's home was unlike anything she had ever seen, it reminded her of the house one would see in real estate catalogs.

"Thank you, sweetness." Mushi said sticking the key in the front door and letting the family in. Rukia and Gin had already seen the house, after all, they helped him pick it out. This was just a return visit. Mushi stood in the main room his home smiling broadly at his family.

"Now, let me go over the house rules. This ain't a hotel, so there are no maids, clean up after yourselves. Second, no loud noises. Rukia, Gin, and Hideaki this is especially true for you,"

Upon hearing that Sora bristled, was Mushi saying he didn't believe she had a sex-life. Well, she kinda didn't, but still she could 'make noise' as Mushi put it.

"Lastly, when I'm sleeping don't wake me up…you will get punched."

Here both Hideaki and Gin rubbed their chests, Hideaki got cracked one good time when Mushi came to visit them for Christmas, and the raven-haired boy still had a tiny fist mark on his chest. Gin had gotten hit when he thought Mushi passed out, yeah Mushi hit him so hard his breath hitched.

"Finally, lady people, DO NOT leave your bras on the shower…I will burn them." Mushi said with a wholehearted laugh, he was deadly serious! He hated it when women left their delicates laying around. Mushi believed they should be wearing them and not spreading them around his bathroom. With that Mushi turned on his heels and walked from the foyer up the stairs and into his bedroom for a nap.

He want to test to see who was stupid enough to rouse him.

The family had already discussed their sleeping arrangements for the summer, Mushi had a couple guestrooms that he usually rented, but the family could use them for their stay. Hideaki got a room that overlooked the city and all the city's female inhabitants, Gin and Rukia got the same room they stayed in last time, the one on the far side of the house…they choose a room out of the way of everyone for a reason. And Sora got a room overlooking the ocean.

The silver-haired girl looked out her window at the vast sea. She smiled, thru on her bathing two-piece suit and bongo shorts, and told her family she was going to a beach. Sora felt the wind blow across her face while sand seeped between her toes. She liked the feel of sand beneath her bare feet, she carried her sandals in her hands as she walked along the shore watching the waves crash. Sora was wearing her hair down, which was a rarity because she always liked to have it up. But now, the wind blew through her silver locks, lifting them off her back and blowing in the breeze. Sora had never felt so free before, she was always tied down with study or some form of homework, but now, nothing but peace.

Its true when people say the ocean has a positive effect on you. The sun shone down on the deserted beach, Sora looked to the ocean and noticed someone surfing. She squinted slightly watching the mysterious person on the surfboard. Once the surfer crashed beneath the waves she winced, that looked awfully painful. Sora looked at little closer, when the surfer appeared from the water she clutched her chest! It was the same guy from the airport! Sora felt herself freeze once she watched him ascend from the water, he was coming onto shore smiling broadly at her with those prefect white teeth. Sora trembled once her eyes traveled down his exposed body, clad in nothing but swim trunks. His golden skin glistened in the sunlight and his messy brown hair was damp and stuck to his face.

"Aloha," He said to the stunned girl, Sora couldn't even answer him back. "Don't you remember me?"

Sora nodded, how could she forget him? Not with a body like that.

"Your um…I know your name its starts with a J." Sora finally said,

"Its Johnny, Johnny Akala." He said sticking out his hand to shake, Sora took it a little faster than she meant to.

"I-I'm Sora, Sora Ichimaru," She said nervously feeling her cheeks flush,

"Welcome to Hawaii," Johnny continued, Sora gulped looking into his amber eyes.

"I noticed you watching me surf," He said still holding Sora's hand. The silver-haired girl nodded not sure what to say,

"Yeah, I mean…it looked like it hurts," Sora said referring to his epic wipeout. Johnny leveled his eyes at her and unconsciously licked his lips.

"It only hurts for a sec, do you want me to teach you?"

"Um…what if I fall or something?" Sora asked, Johnny chuckled,

"You wont fall I promise," He said still holding her hand and taking her to the shore where his surfboard sat. He pushed it out to the water and began to doggy-paddle it with Sora sitting on the front of it. Johnny climbed onto the board and looked at Sora with a smile on his angular face,

"Its tradition to teach a mainlander how to surf," Johnny explained,

"That's a funny tradition," Sora laughed, Johnny laughed with her.

"Yes, it's really funny to the natives who watch mainlanders fall on their ass. But I won't you fall,"

The water began to shift beneath them and wave began to form, Sora gripped the front of the board.

"Just relax," Johnny instructed, " Let go and lose yourself,"

As fun as that sounded, Sora didn't want to. She was so used to being in control of everything she feared if she let go she might fall.

"I'll fall," Sora said weakly as the wave began to left them, Johnny laughed

"If you don't fall who will you know what getting up is like?" The islander said, Sora shut her eyes and let go of the board at the exact moment the wave swept them up in its powerful current.

"Open your eyes!" Johnny called over the roaring tide. Sora opened her eyes to see the rippling wave around her closing in front of them. She was on her hands and knees on the front of the board.

"Stand up!" Johnny encouraged, Sora stumbled to her feet but held her balance while the two rode the waves. The islander was in full control of his board, all Sora had to do was enjoy the ride. (**Lemony:** why did that sound sexual?).

"I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" Sora exclaimed running her hands over the breaking wave, Johnny took the board up the crest of the wave and whipped it back down. Sora screamed but she held on, finally the wave came down. Sora and Johnny rode the tide back to shore.

Sora stepped off the board and jumped around happily, Johnny shoved his surfboard into the sand and smiled at Sora.

"You're a natural," He praised, "you just had to get over your fear."

"That was most fun I've ever had," Sora said, truer words had never been spoken. Sora had never done anything as thrilling, invigorating and exciting as surfing, she felt free, she felt alive, and she felt…things a sixteen year old girl should not feel. Before she knew what she was doing, Sora wrapped her arms around Johnnny's neck. The two stayed there for a moment, a bit stunned at what just happened.

Sora pulled away slowly her eyes wide, she couldn't believe she had just done that…Johnny looked at her with his amber eyes as wide as saucers.

"Um…" Sora began, "Thanks for…the ride."

Johnny looked down at her staring heatedly into her icy blue eyes. "You uh…still more practice, maybe I could teach you another time."

"Sure," Sora agreed, there was no way in hell she was going to say no.

"I'll see you later then, Sora…aloha,"

Sora watched him go, carrying his board across the beach. She sighed heavily, the silver-haired girl had not meant for that to happen. Mushi had watched the whole thing while walking towards the beach, he smirked to himself.

"Hmm, now whats this?" Mushi said startling his granddaughter,

"Grandpa! Don't sneak up on me!" Sora chided, Mushi arched a furry white eyebrow at her.

"Girl, I'm grown I'll do whatever the hell I want. Besides, had I not snuck up on you, you'd probably be fucking the boy. Don't be like Hideaki."

"Grandpa! Its not like that! He was just teaching me how to surf." Sora said turning a horrible shade of crimson as an image of her and Johnny rolling around on the beach popped into her head.

"Sweetness, I'm old not blind. I know young love when I see it, he was teaching you how to _ride_." Mushi cackled accenting 'ride', "And from what I could see, you liked to _ride_ it."

Sora turned a furious shade of red of what her grandfather was insinuating.

This was Mushi after all, the only person in the world who would point out the obvious. Sora didn't say another word, there was no way she could convice her grandfather that what happened was totally innocent. You couldn't pull the wool over Mushi's sharp green eyes, not even when trying to deny something. The elder man was certian his granddaughter woulndn't be leaving this island with her virgintiy.

Too many tempations.

"Well, you have fun…riding that boys board. I'm going to find your brother," And with that Mushi shuffled barefoot searching for his horny grandson.

Whom was most likely was accosting more hula dancers.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Lemony:** *snore* *rolls over* * drools* *yawn*…REVIEW!


	4. Baby Oil

**Lemony:** Hey Wicked I have a question.

**Wicked:** And that would be?

**Lemony:** Where does Awesome go on the weekends?

**Wicked:** you know, that's a good question. Where does she run off to? I'm afraid I don't know, Lemony my dear.

* * *

Mushi had went around the whole island searching for his grandson, after about an hour of fruitless looking Mushi scuffled back to the house grumbling obscenities.

"That damn boy got my foots hurtin'! Walking in that hot-ass sand, Imma beat his ASS when I see him, it ain't even gonna be no conversation! I'm fucking him up on sight! Imma make it look like an accident." Mushi grumbled hoping up on the one of the armchairs in the living room and relaxing. His feet didn't even touch the floor, instead most of Mushi's body took up the seat of the large chair, just then Hideaki appeared from his room.

"Sup Granddad," He said to the elder male, Mushi's eyes dilated, he was on the verge of tackling his grandson when he looked at him.

"What the hell Hideaki?" He said his eyes raking up and down the sight of his grandson, Hideaki was wearing a purple Speedo, man-sandals, and was very oily.

"Hideaki…what?" Mushi said for the first time in his life not knowing what to say, Hideaki put his hands on his hips and struck a pose.

"Don't I look like a Sex God granddad?" Hideaki said proudly, Mushi arched an eyebrow

"You look like a greased pig. Don't go near any Luaus kid, they might roast you." Mushi said, suddenly his expression darkened.

"Did you bring your own body oil?" He asked, Hideaki shook his head.

"I found some in the bathroom," The raven-haired boy responded, Mushi leapt over the arm chair and into the bathroom.

The elder man screamed bloody murder.

"HIDEAKI! Boy! You dun used all my Johnson&Johnson Baby Oil! You little bastard! I'm old I will shrivel up without that! Damn you!" Mushi stormed out the bathroom holding the empty plastic bottle, "you put all my oil on your narrow behind! Imma beat you!"

With that, Hideaki sprinted from the house. Mushi didn't even feel like running after him, he was so angry!

Just then Rukia and Gin emerged from the bedroom, Gin was smirking triumphantly and Rukia was sloe-eyed and grinning.

"What's going on?" She asked yawning slightly, Mushi turned to his daughter-in-law scowling.

"Your son used all my oil! Imma catch his little slippery ass and beat him like a crack-head!" Mushi ranted, Gin yawned and scratched his head.

"I'll buy you some more, calm down old man," Gin said, Mushi's pupils dilated again he thru the empty bottle at Gin's head hitting him promptly on the forehead. Mushi stormed away with his fist balled up at his sides grumbling.

"Ya'll gone make me lose my mind up in here! Make my blood pressure go up! Ya'll tryin' to kill me, dammit!"

Mushi slammed the door to his bedroom, he needed another nap! "Imma beat the brakes off his motherfucking ass…" He said slipping into a slumber.

Gin and Rukia looked at one another, without warning Gin picked up Rukia bridal-style and carried her back into the bedroom and shutting the door with his foot.

Meanwhile, Hideaki made a clean get away! He knew he'd have to face his grandfather sooner or later, but he choose later. Now here he was, walking along the island strutting his stuff like rooster during mating season. Granted most girls where giggling at his choose of swimwear.

A purple Speedo?

Really?

That was certainly a first for the islanders.

Hideaki was walking along the boardwalk winking and waving at a few girls stick his waist out advertising his attributes. He came along a little eatery called Omake's. He strolled in and looked about the place, he was decorated Hawaiian style with flowers everywhere and the chairs and tables where carved from wood. The restaurant patrons didn't seem to care about his Speedo because they where all in swim suits.

Hideaki seated himself at the front counter, the waitress appeared from the back room. The dark-skinned girl got one look at Hideaki and burst into laughter,

"May I- may I HAHHA!" She cackled slapping her hand to her forehead, Hideaki scowled.

Just what the hell so funny?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, may I take your order," She said composing herself, Hideaki leaned forward and looked at her name tag…well that and the fact that she too was dressed in bikini and board shorts. He eyes stay locked on the bikini however, the girl snapped at him and forced his eyes to meet her dark brown ones.

"I don't want anything…" Hideaki said looking at the nametag again, "Kaila."

Kaila scoffed at him, "So you're just enjoying the view?"

Hideaki nodded as a smirk adorned his face, _"in all its curvy glory,"_ he thought eyeing Kaila again. She began to walk away when Hideaki stopped her,

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I don't want anything…but your phone number." He purred, Kaila arched an eyebrow at him while flipping her curly raven hair off her shoulders.

"I don't date guys who I can see my reflection in." She said pointing to Hideaki's shiny body. The raven-haired boy scowled.

No girl had ever turned him down before.

Most girls where throwing themselves at him.

And she turned him down.

Flat.

"Ooohh, denied!" Mushi said climbing up in the chair next to his grandson. The elder found he couldn't sleep with wanting to get Hideaki back on his mind, so he went looking for him and found him juts as the situation transpired.

"Granddad, I don't get it…she…she turned me down."

"Yeah, sonny boy. You got owned on that deal." Mushi laughed, Kaila returned to the counter and greeted Mushi,

"Hey Mr. M, I'll get your usual." She said disappearing into the kitchen, Mushi nodded at her while Hideaki watched her go longingly with his mouth watering.

"But why?" Hideaki asked his grandfather who arched an eyebrow at him.

"She don't want you, boy." Mushi said making a popping sound with his mouth, "And that was the sound of me bursting your bubble."

Hideaki glared at his grandfather who was laughing his ass of. Mushi was a quick a wit.

"But every girl…wants me…" Hideaki said his voice strained, his mind was going a hundred miles an hour trying to figure what he had done wrong. Hideaki was not a boy used be being told no by the fairer sex.

He was Hideaki for Christ sakes!

The King of Queens!

Master of Love!

The Pharaoh of Fucking!

Mushi looked at his grandson, his eyes sympathetic. "Listen sonny, you can be smooth all you want but you need to learn some girls don't respond to that. Take time to get to know her, Kaila Moi is a good girl, her dad actually owns this place. Yeah, me and him go way back. She'll come around, just take it slow, and as the Islanders say, 'hang loose'." Mushi said to his grandson patting him on his oiled back.

"But I want her…" Hideaki breathed still looking longingly at the kitchen door, Mushi shook his head.

His grandson really was an idiot.

Didn't he hear a word he just said?

"I wanted my baby oil but we don't always get what we want in life." Mushi snapped as Kaila returned with a large yellow drink. Mushi smiled at the dark-skinned, brown eyed, raven-haired girl.

"Thank you baby cakes, what do I owe you?" Mushi said, Hideaki didn't utter a word as his eyes lingered down her body. Kaila glared at Hideaki but then turned back to Mushi with a broad smile.

"Its on the house Mr. M." Kaila said to Mushi before turned to Hideaki, "Are you gonna order something or do I have to send you out of her slipping out of, Oil Boy?"

Mushi cracked up laughing, for the first time in his life Hideaki Ichimaru had gotten denied by a girl and then insulted…by a girl!

"The boy will have what I'm having." Mushi said snatching his grandson out of hot water. If he wanted to woo Kaila, he would have to stop staring and start talking.

Kaila left back to the kitchen, and Mushi patted his grandson on the back.

"Welp, you can't win em' all, sonny." He said reassuringly, Hideaki frowned.

One way or another, by the end of this summer Hideaki would Kaila laying on her back with her heels in the air screaming his name!

* * *

**Lemony:** Seriously, I really wanna know where Awesome goes.

**Wicked:** I'm curious as well, but I'm sure whatever she's doing can't be too interesting. Just leave it alone Lemony.

**Lemony:** No, I wanna know what or who she's doing because I'm nosy that way.

**Wicked:** *rubs temples* This will end badly…REVIEW!


	5. Under the stars

**Lemony:** Welcome home Awesome where ya' been?

**Awesome:** *shrugs* eh, here and there.

**Wicked:** *shakes head*

**Lemony:** And exactly where is "here and there"?

* * *

Gin made good on his promise to buy Mushi more baby oil, the old man was less than happy to find out he and Rukia used it…all of it….when the went for a walk on the beach. Mushi ranted and raved until he turned blue in the face!

"Get out!" Mushi shouted playfully at his family, "Go find a hotel! You're using all my baby oil! Are you trying to turn me into a raisin?"

Truthfully Mushi would never kick his family out, his just wanted to yell to release some anger. Granted, his family laughed at him.

Their first day on the island was certainly one to remember.

Gin and Rukia sat on the patio lounging comfortably in a law chair gazing into stars above. The silver-haired man had his arm looped around Rukia and was holding her tightly, Rukia rested her hands on Gin's chest and looked up into his sharp face as he watched the stars.

God her husband was hot.

Just then Gin looked down at Rukia, the raven-haired girl avoided his eyes as a hot blush crept across her face. Gin and Rukia had been married for nearly eighteen years and she still bushed around him. Gin gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up, the fox-faced man kissed her lightly letting his slender lips simply touch hers. The raven-haired girl leaned into her husband and pressed her lips harder to his.

Gin wrapped both arms around her waist and dropped his head down to accommodate Rukia. The raven-haired girl moaned in the back of her throat when Gin tenderly parted her lips and let his tongue glide into her mouth and tangle with hers. Rukia began to grind into him gaining a groan from the fox-faced man. Gin grasped the hem of Rukia's summer dress and began to let his hands roam over her smooth thigh,

"Mushi was right…" He breathed, "baby oil is good for the skin…"

"Along with…other things…" Rukia purred referring to the fun they had on the beach earlier that day. Rukia unconsciously wrapped her thighs around Gin's waist as he began to grind into his wanton little wife. The kept their lips pressed together as if they where molded into one. Rukia had practically tore Gin's tunic from his body and discarded it, Gin had pulled Rukia's sun dress all the way up to her waist. He was letting his fingers dance around the waistband of Rukia's panties. He looped his fingers around the soaked delicate and slid them from his wife's body and twirled them around his fingers.

"I love you Rukia," Gin breathed as his mouth latched onto her throat and tasted her salty/sweet skin.

"I love you too, Gin," Rukia gasped holding onto his sliver hair and pulled hard, Gin winced but the pain only roused his interest.

"What's the point in wearing these?" Gin said letting the underwear fly of his fingers kissing Rukia again. Rukia began to message his erection through his swim trunks, Gin hissed as her tiny hands grazed his aching length. The raven-haired girl's hands traveled up his chest and back down again. The slightest light traces of her fingertips where enough to drive Gin wild. The fox-faced man couldn't hold out any longer, He untie his swim trunks and his pale length jutted out to greet his wife, Rukia's eyes flickered downward for a moment when she felt something hard, hot, and heavy resting on her inner thigh. She gasped when she looked up into Gin fiery garnet eyes. Those red eyes stayed locked wither blue ones as he slid his girth into his wife. He watched her reaction and he throbbed inside her. Rukia had snapped her eyes and clenched her jaw to keep from crying out. Gin dropped his head and latched onto Rukia's neck catching the sensitive skin between his teeth as he began to ride his wife. Rukia's sugary walls hugged his cock, Gin gritted his teeth as he started slow but gradually increased his pace finding his tempo within Rukia's hot little body.

Rukia bit her lower lip, she knew the family was sleeping and she didn't want to take a chance on waking them. However low, husky moans began to escape her lips as Gin claimed her body over and over again with one hard thrust after another. Finally Rukia lost it and she began to cry out. Gin smirked, that's what he wanted her to do. Gin crashed into Rukia's most delicate spot inside her heat and she couldn't help but moan aloud and scream. Rukia' felt Gin bury himself deep within her and her body reacted to him faster than she meant too. Her husband was the only man to make her feel this way, hence their successful marriage.

Unlike most men Gin never sought out a mistress, he had all the mistress he needed with Rukia. And Rukia never complained about a loveless marriage like most women because Gin gave her more love than she knew what to do with. (**Lemony:** Awww.)

Finally it happened, Gin hit the perfect spot within Rukia's moistened depths and she cried out so loud she was sure the whole island heard her. Her silky insides clamped down in Gin's manhood like a vice-grip making the fox-faced man groan. He sped up his ministrations hell-bent on riding Rukia's through her orgasm. The raven-haired woman's body was rippling with pleasure as the lawn chair shook beneath the power of Gin's roughriding. The silver-haired man rode his wife lustfully, whispering naughty things to her while holding onto the sides of the lawn chair for support.

"Cum for me, Rukia…" Gin whispered licking the shell of her ear, Rukia's head was thrown back in pleasure as her final orgasm hit. She tensed up, each muscle in her body stiffening preparing her for her final release. Rukia hollered Gin's name as wetness gushed from her heat and coated Gin's throbbing cock. The fox-faced man groaned at the sudden lubrication and spilled his seed into his little woman muttering her name.

Gin and Rukia both stared at each a moment before…

_WHHHIIIIIIIISSSSHHHH! _

"Gods dammit, I'm trying to sleep! I'm old I need my rest!" Mushi said spraying them with yard hose. Gin and Rukia leapt from the lawn chair screaming at the sudden coldness.

"Now I have to burn that damn chair!" He said turning off the water, Gin and Rukia looked at their soaked selves and laughed out loud.

They should have known Mushi would pull a stunt like this.

Mushi scowled at their laughter, he wasn't doing that to be funny! He heard Gin and Rukia pumping and humping and he wanted to sleep, dammit!

"Jesus, you're as bad as teenagers! I see where Hideaki gets his horniness from, Gin!" He said playfully spraying the silver-haired man, Rukia cracked up laughing until she got sprayed in the face.

"Don't laugh at your husband, sweets. I'm mad at you too." The elder man said soaking his daughter-in-law as she ran across the patio giggling. He finally stopped spraying them down and smiled evilly at them.

"Pay back's a bitch, that's what you get for using all my baby oil. I'll get Hideaki soon too. Now go to bed, it's late!" Mushi said shuffling back into the house with his robes dragging behind him.

Gin and Rukia sighed once they looked at each other,

"You know," Gin said to Rukia as the began to walk into the house, "We can't leave these wet clothes on…" He said with a hint of lust in his voice, Rukia shuddered.

Goodness gracious delight, her husband was hot.

"Lets take them off the bedroom," She said leading him into the room,

"And not put them back on," Gin said slyly shutting the door behind him.

Mushi had reaped his revenge on his adoptive son and his wife.

Now to plan Hideaki's torture…

* * *

**Awesome:** "Here and there" just like it sounds, damn Lemony. And very funny cazcappy, I have a life outside of video games you know (even though I LOVE Super Smash Bros.) . *arches eyebrow*

**Lemony**: O_O …OMFG! You did not just say that! *puts hand on Awesome's forehead* are you sick? Wicked call 911! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

**Wicked:**… I…I...never thought those words…you of all people…

**Awesome:** What? My life isn't all video games, come on now people.

**Lemony:** *faints*

**Wicked:** O_O *clutches chest* Awesome, now we love you but you're really starting to scare us!

**Awesome:** What? What did I do? Lemony wake the hell up!...REVIEW.


	6. Good Will Hunting

**Lemony:** *still unconscious*

**Wicked:** Yes caz! You are the ONLY reviewer to rile us up! You have an uncanny ability to just say the right thing to throw off the harmony damn you, Hufflepuff! *fans Lemony*

**Awesome:** That reminds me, my characters are Link and Fox McCloud. I like SSB Brawl the most, now Final Fantasy, there's a game I hate.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

The family arouse to a beautiful island sunrise. Rukia and Sora where sitting in the kitchen waiting for the men to wake up to eat breakfast. Rukia was studying her daughter closely, she had a huge blush across her face.

"Sora," Rukia said to her daughter, the silver-haired girl blinked before coming back to reality,

"Yeah?"

"Why so quiet?"

Sora didn't want to tell her mom she was fanaticizing about a certain surfer, whom she had made plans with to go surfing again.

"No reason," Sora lied unable to hide a broad smile, Rukia arched an eyebrow and smirked at her youngest child. Rukia could see all the tell-tell signs of a crush in the makes.

Sora had all the classic symptoms of love-sickness, dreamed-eyed expression, perpetual blush, goofy-ass smile, and happy for no fucking reason.

"What's his name?" Rukia asked taking a sip of her coffee, Sora's eyes went as wide as saucers.

Was she that obvious?

No, it's just her mother was sixteen at one point in time and she knew the signs.

Moms are not stupid.

"Johnny mom, his name is Johnny." Sora said dejectedly knowing her mother had her pinned.

"I see," Rukia said taking another sip, "Do you have plans today with this 'Johnny'?" She said smirking up at Sora who turned as red as a tomato. Sora nodded sullenly before a smile adorned her face.

"Hmm…well have fun," Rukia said smiling at her daughter before drinking more coffee, Sora visibly swelled. Her mom wouldn't taunt her like Mushi.

"Use protection." Rukia said giggling, Sora frowned and her eyebrows furrowed.

Was everyone out to get her?

Just then the men appeared looking like something out of Forrest Gump. They all dressed in camouflage suits and carrying paintball rifles. Sora and Rukia burst into laughter the moment they looked at them. They all had on jungle camouflage, black leather combat boots, and red bandannas tied around their heads.

They looked like wannabe Marines.

"Good morning, lady people." Mushi said happily slinging his rifle over his shoulder. Rukia and Sora looked at one another and laughed again. Hideaki scowled, he knew looked stupid in that outfit, it didn't help that they where laughing at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Rukia asked between bouts of laughter, Mushi lifted his chin proudly.

"I'm going to teach these maggots how to hunt!" He said saluting to the women, Sora was blue in face from laughter.

"Shut up Sora!" Hideaki snapped at his sister who laughed so hard she fell out of the kitchen chair clutching her stomach.

"Or what Rambo? You'll make me a prisoner of war?" She cackled, Rukia was clenching her jaw to keep from laughing at Gin who looked very embarrassed. The silver-haired man really didn't want wear the outfit, but Mushi insisted.

More like threatened.

"You look like your going Vietnam! You like Bubba from Forrest Gump, Gin!" Rukia cracked with tears streaming from her eyes, Gin scowled. He was going to get Mushi for this. At that moment Sora chimed in,

"Shrimp, shrimp kabobs, shrimp cero, shrimp gumbo!" She laughed imitating the movie.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Gin seethed thru gritted teeth, he was going to get Mushi for this…big time.

"Welp, we'll be back later on, the Paintball meeting starts in a few minutes." Mushi explained marching Gin and Hideaki out of the house, Rukia and Sora didn't even noticed them go they where laughing so hard.

~Sometime Later~

Hideaki found himself sneaking around the jungle-land of the island. Somehow he had lost his grandfather and father through the confusion of breaking from the Blue Team. The Red Team, which he was on, had multiple causalities. The name of the game was Capture The Flag, each team set up their flag and they had to protect it. Mushi was captain of the Red Team and he had ordered Hideaki to go secure the perimeter. The problem was, Hideaki didn't have clue how to do anything military-style!

Now he was wondering around the jungle landscape with his rifle ready. Hideaki fired off wild shots at anything that moved. Regardless if they where just paintballs, Hideaki didn't want to get shot with anything!

Well, accept maybe a flying woman.

But that was different story.

Right now he was alone and terrified. He crouched down as he walked, Hideaki kept his red eyes focused on the trail ahead.

He was so focused he didn't see the trap in front of him! With a sudden swift motion Hideaki found himself jerked up hanging upside down by his ankle being held by a rope trap. Hideaki let out a girly scream, and began to bob helplessly from the trap.

The raven-haired boy dropped his rifle and hung limply from the trap! Hideaki panicked as he began to shake and wriggling trying to break free.

What kind of idiot gets stuck in a rope trap?

Hideaki.

"You scream like a girl." He heard someone say, Hideaki's eyes darted around, the fact that he was upside down didn't really help for him to see anything. But the voice was definitely] female.

"Mommy?" Hideaki sobbed as bushes ruffled around. Kaila appeared wearing a camouflage suit and blue bandanna tied around her head.

"Not a chance," She laughed, Hideaki wanted to scowl but he couldn't feel the muscles in his face.

"Can you let me down?" Hideaki begged, Kaila snickered,

"Nope, you're the enemy," She said taking aim with her rifle and smirking evilly. Hideaki's eyes went impossibly wide at the sight.

"You wouldn't dare…" Hideaki drawled fearfully, Kaila nodded.

"I would," She laughed shooting Hideaki at close-range with her gun. The raven-haired boy screamed like girl as the blue paintballs began to him, he thrashed helpless totally at the mercy of Kaila who was laughing her ass off. Once she ran out of ammo she walked off, Hideaki didn't even try to stop her, he was too busy crying like a little bitch.

Hideaki must have hung upside down for God knows how long. His head was starting to hurt. He heard more rustling in the bushes, and he screamed.

Like a girl.

Again.

Mushi appeared from he bush snickering, "Hideaki? What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Granddad! Please let me down!" Hideaki sobbed, Mushi shook his head. Poor Hideaki was a desperate fool at the end of his pitiful rope…no pun intended.

"Boy, quit cryin'." Mushi told his grandson as he took aim with his rifle, Hideaki began to lash and jerk around once he saw he was at the bad end of a paintball gun again.

"Granddad what are you doing?" Hideaki demanded,

"You used all my BABY OIL!" Mushi seethed firing at the frightened boy. Hideaki felt the paintballs snap into him like tiny rocks. Once Mushi ran out of ammo he began to walk the fuck away as if he hadn't just shot his own family. "I told you I'd get your ass, you little baby oil using motherfucker!"

Mushi was barely a foot away when he heard Hideaki's pitiful groan.

"Granddad wait! Please get me down!"

Mushi turned to him and shrugged, "I'm short, I can't reach way up there and cut you down."

"Whatever happened to 'No Man Left Behind'?" Hideaki said trying to reason with the smirking elder.

"This man is getting left." Mushi said pointing to him, the elder male turned on his heels and began to shuffle away. He laughed out loud when he heard Hideaki crying his eyes out.

Mushi made it back to base where Kaila was sitting waiting for him. He gave the dark-haired girl a high-five.

"We got his ass!" Mushi exclaimed,

"Should we go get him, Mr. M?" Kaila said feeling a little sorry for Hideaki, she could still hear him crying. Mushi shook his head.

"Hell nah, let him stay up there for a while. Maybe all the blood with rush to his head and not his cock."

Still dangling upside down by his ankle, Hideaki thought about his situation.

He was really starting to hate this damn place.

* * *

**Wicked:** Lemony wake up!

**Lemony:** *unconscious*

**Awesome:** Welp, I had fun writing this chapter. Lol, paintballing is so fun!

**Wicked:** Come on Lemony! Wakey wakey! I have Starbucks!

**Lemony:** *stilled knocked fuck out*…REVIEW!


	7. Under The Sea

**Lemony:** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WIH MY SISTER?

**Awesome:** Lemony, calm the fuck down. Don't hurt yourself.

**Lemony**: ALIENS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! INVASION OF THE BODY SNATCHERS! YOU'RE NOT AWESOME! GET AWAY YOU CLONE FREAK!

**Wicked**:…no comment. Everyone is an idiot.

**Awesome:** Thank you Meru-64 at least someone understands I have a life outside of my XBOX.

**Lemony:** STOP SAYING THAT! YOU'RE FRIGGING' ME OUT!

* * *

Sora began to prepared for her next surfing lesson with Johnny. She was anxious and excited to feel what she felt yesterday.

The freedom.

The thrill.

The adventure.

The silver-haired girl was busily tying her bikini when her mother appeared in the doorway of her room. She was smirking at her, Sora turned and nearly jump out of her skin when she saw her mother just standing there.

"Ahhh!" She cried,

Why the hell was everyone sneaking up on her!

"Sorry, sorry," Rukia said sympathetically, Sora placed her hand to her chest as if she were trying to stop her heart from leaping out of it.

"Getting ready for your date?" Rukia asked with a smirk as wide and infamous as Gin's. Sora blushed turning so red she looked like a silver-haired chameleon.

"It's not a date. He's just teaching me how to surf," Sora told her mother who wasn't buying it.

"Is that what you young people call it?" Rukia joked, Sora frowned. She just wasn't going to get a break from anyone. Rukia began to walk away when Sora stopped her,

"Mom…wait," She said practically whispering, Rukia arched an eyebrow at her.

"I…I wanna…I wanna look cute, for him…can you help me?"

Here Rukia Kuchiki thought she was going to drop dead. This was the first time Sora wanted to 'look cute' for anyone. This is the day all mothers wait for with their daughters! Rukia almost dropped her coffee cup from shock! This was Sora for goodness sakes!

Sora, the studying geek!

The walking encyclopedia!

The brain of LWA High School!

Rukia blinked a few time to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No it was Sora all right, with her blue eyes wide and practically begging with them.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Rukia teased, Sora glared at her mother. The silver-haired girl knew she shouldn't have asked! Rukia just giggled and stepped into her room and sat down on her bed,

"You'll never get his attention in a one-piece bathing suit, dear." Rukia said making a face at her daughter's choice of swimwear, Sora looked down at herself clad in a ugly blue one-piece. She looked like a anorexic blue-berry.

"Take that off and burn it," Rukia laughed, "your father insisted you have a one-piece but as his wife I'm overruling him."

"Thank you mommy! Thank you!" Sora said ducking into the bathroom and shedding the hideous bathing suit. Gin didn't want his daughter running around in a bikini, so he bought a one-piece much to Sora's dislike.

Rukia thought he went too far and waiting until the prefect opportunity to get rid of that unattractive thing before Sora had a chance to embarrass herself in it. Rukia jogged to her and Gin's room and removed her own bathing suit from her suitcase. She ran back upstairs just as Sora appeared from the bathroom in her robe. Rukia tossed her stringy garment and told her to put it on. Sora looked at the suit and then back at her mother, Rukia smirked at her.

As Sora was changing, Rukia was thinking to herself.

"_That young man must be really something to have Sora going ga-ga." _She thought, just ten Sora appeared wearing the stringy black. Sora held out her arms and grinned up at her mother,

"Mommy, I look…I look…" Sora stammered not sure what to say,

"You look hot, honey." Rukia praised, Sora blushed at the complement. That wasn't something she was used to hearing. To be so young Sora was built much like Rukia, small and curvaceous. In school Sora never showed off her body, for some reason she thought it dumbed girls down a bit. But looking at herself now, she realized you can be smart and hot. Sora spun around and struck a sexy pose, Rukia nodded in approval as she stood,

"Now sit and let me do something with your hair, your first lesson is always tease him…"

~Sometime Later~

Johnny was waiting on the beach for Sora to show up, he really could say she unlike any other girl he had ever seen. She had silver-hair! He was busily waxing his board when he glanced up and saw Sora running towards him. Suddenly everything was moving in slow motion, Johnny stared at Sora as she ran like something out of Bay Watch, clutching her broad under her arm.

He stood there, mouth agape just watching her silver-hair bounce. It was pulled up into a messy ponytail with some hanging down and one long bang covering her left eye. Johnny's amber eyes traveled down to her swimsuit, the back, lacy, little, leave-nothing-to-the-imagination kind of swimsuit. All of her humble curves showed perfectly with the black swimsuit accenting them. She had set of modest breast that bounced as she ran and that was all Johnny could look at. I Gotta Get Thru This by Daniel Bettingfield began to play in his ears as she approached. Sora smiled at him and he nearly creamed in his swim trunks.

"Ready," Sora purred just like her mother instructed, Johnny shook his head furiously trying to stop dirty thoughts from appearing,

"Um…nice board, have you waxed it yet? You have to wax it other wise you won't glide real smooth."

God that sounded dirty.

Johnny wanted to kick himself in head for sounding like a total pervert. Sora just giggled,

"Ok," She laughed letting her voice fall, "Can you show me how to _wax_ a board."

Johnny thought he was going to turn Sora over his surf board and do things a sixteen-year old and seventeen-year old should not do.

He took a deep breath and walked around his board, he handed Sora the wax and took her hand and began to glide it over the surface of the board.

"Go nice and slow," Johnny breathed, Sora felt him lean into her as she guided her hand moving it up and down the smooth surface. The silver-haired girl held her breath as he leaned into her and continued rubbing the surf board, moving with his hand over hers. Sora felt him breathing on her neck, goosebumps appeared across her skin Finally he stopped and stepped back, Sora let out the breath she thought she might have been holding for five full minutes.

"There, it should be good enough," Johnny said a bit hoarsely, Sora nodded feeling her legs turn into mush the moment he stepped away. "Are your ready?"

Sora nodded unable to find words.

The two descended into the water and waited for a wave to appear,

"Are you sure you're ready to ride by yourself, Sora?" Johnny asked desperately wanting her to get onto his board so he could show her his stuff.

"I'm ready to ride, Johnny."

Johnny thought he was going to lose his fucking mind. What happened to the shy girl he meat a few days ago, because now he was talking to a silver-haired temptress! The ocean water began to shift and swing beneath them. Sora laid on her stomach and began to paddle out to sea with Johnny following behind. His amber eyes where glued on her ass. The wave began to take shape, the white foam flew from the crest raining down Sora. The silver-haired girl bravely stood up on the board and began to ride the wave as if she was born to surf.

Johnny watched her, awestruck.

Sora looked like some beautiful, silver-haired, sea-goddess.

Johnny was surfing next to her on the huge wave as if each of them where racing. He began to show-off for her by sitting on his board with his legs crossed. Sora smirked at the display and laid down on her back with her arms behind her back on her board. Johnny nodded in approval, they both looked ahead to see the huge wave breaking in front of them. They both stood and began to race towards the opening. Sora was winning when suddenly something came flying out of the water, the silver-haired nearly crashed into Johnny from shock.

"What was that?" She cried, steadying her board, Johnny had saw the thing two but wasn't sure what it was, The two rode the wave until it came down. Sora's looked around frantically for what almost knocked her off her board, Johnny kept his eyes locked on the sea trying to see beneath the dark blue surface.

"EK! EK! EEEKKKK!" Dolphins began to soar from the water over Sora and Johnny's boards swimming around them and galloping like horses from the water. There must've been at least ten of them!

"Oh my gosh!" Sora exclaimed, looking at the creature's tall-slap the water,

"EK! EEEEKKKK!" The dolphins squeaked, Sora smiled as a dolphin laid its large head on her board. She gently petted the slippery, slick skin on the dolphins head, another laid its head on Johnny's board and blew from its blow-hole thus soaking the golden-skinned boy. Sora laughed at his shocked expression, the dolphins began to crowd around curious at what was swimming in their waters. Johnny watched Sora interact with the animals, now she really looked like a sea-goddess. She was petting them and clapping excitedly at their happy squeaks. Johnny stared at her, not speaking as the bright sun shone down on her beautiful fair-skin. Her eyes matched the color of the sky and were by far the most beautiful thing Johnny had ever seen.

Then the water began to move beneath them again and a wave started to form.

With the dolphins swimming along side them, the couple began to paddle out to open water and ascended the huge wave. Sora felt her heart flutter as she whipped the board from the top of the crest to the center of the wave. Johnny rode next to her with the dolphins leaping between them and squeaking with delight.

Johnny watched her closely, how she worked the board like its mistress, riding the wave like its superior, and dodging the dolphins like she was their queen.

At that moment Johnny Akala decided he wanted Sora. Without warning he moved his board closer to Sora and pounced onto her sending them both spiraling into the water. Sora swam around a moment but couldn't go anywhere because Johnny had his arms wrapped around her. She still when he pressed his lips to hers beneath the water, the poor girl couldn't even gasp.

Sora surrendered to the kiss moving her lips of over his. With her eyes shut she completely forgot they where under water. As they kissed the two floated to the surface, Johnny kissed her gently savoring the taste of her lips, Sora slowly wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and closed the space between.

And there they stayed. Lips connected as one as the sun began to set and the dolphins swam in the distance.

Sora wanted to stay in Hawaii forever.

* * *

**Lemony:** Readers if you've never heard I Gotta Get Thru This by Daniel Bettingfield, listen to it! I was listening to it while I was writing this chapter *runs from Awesome*

**Awesome:** Lemony! Sit down! Stop running, dammit I'm not even chasing you! You're gonna have a asthma attack!

**Lemony:** *wheezes* *still running from Awesome*

**Wicked:** *shakes head* I told you this would end badly…REVIEW!


	8. Hello Nurse

**Lemony:** Hey Readers, the funniest thing, Nin-Ni Chan is famous for coming up with compatibility tests, and we all took one. The test was 'What Man in History' in other words what man from what era are you most compatible with? lol

**Wicked:** I'm not surprised in the least about the results.

**Awesome:** Only Nin-Ni Chan would come up with something that fucking stupid. Lemony you and your friends are dumb-asses.

**Lemony:** And that's why we get along so well ^_^, we'll show the results at the end of this chappy.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Hideaki cried once his head hit the dirt ground below, Gin had to cut him down from the trap. Hideaki hit the ground like a ton of bricks, the raven-haired boy tried to stand but he had such a head rush he fell back down right on his ass. Poor Hideaki, his face was purple from being upside down for so long. He was lightheaded and wobbly.

"How did you even get up there?" Gin asked his dizzy son,

"Daddy?" Hideaki said rubbing his head, "do you see the little birdies?" He said pointing at the air above his head. Gin shook his head, he looped his son's arm over his shoulder and preceded to haul him back to base with him stumbling the whole way while muttering nonsense.

"Easy peasy lemon wheezy…" (**Lemony:** Lol, my nickname!) He laughed at nothing, Gin was dragging his son while muttering obscenities. Once they made it back to base, Hideaki hit the ground staring up at the sky and drooling.

"Son, get off the ground! You're embarrassing yourself!" Gin said pushing up on his back trying to hoist him up, Hideaki fell right back down into the dirt laughing his ass off.

"Mommy I want my buttercup!" He laughed, Gin shook his head and walked away to the first-aid station. Kaila had been watching the display, her dark-eyes glinted in amusement at the sight of a disoriented Hideaki. She couldn't resist teasing fox-face junior.

She approached the stunned boy and stood over him,

"Oh my God! What happen to the sun?" Hideaki cried at the sudden shadow looming over him. Kaila shook her head, Hideaki was really some kind of dumb-ass.

"Are you ok?" She asked snickering at his purple face, Hideaki's red eyes shifted wildly,

"Where's the sun! I don't like the dark!" Hideaki yelled, he tried to get off the ground but he looked like an over-grown turtle. Kaila placed a leather boot to his chest and pushed him back down.

"Wait until your dad comes back, don't try to stand." She chided the bewildered boy.

"I want my mommy!" The raven-haired boy cried with tears streaming from his red eyes, Kaila bust out laughing, this was by far the worst case of head rush she had ever seen. She knelt down and cradled his head in her lap, she stroked his dark-hair.

"Shhhh, relax and wait for your dad." Kaila said soothing looking around for Mr. Ichimaru.

"TO THE WINDOOOOW! TO THE WAAALL!" Hideaki sang, Kaila clasped a hand over his mouth to shush him. Granted he still tried to sing with her hand over his mouth, he began to flap his arms and legs.

Gin returned to see his son on the ground looking like a dodo bird. The silver-haired man placed an icepack on his sons head. Hideaki began to shiver with his teeth chattering.

"Daddy!" Hideaki shouted, Gin recoiled at the sudden outburst. "SOCK IT TO ME NOW!"

Gin stared at his son with his mouth agape. What the hell had his son just said? Gin put the icepack on his head and Hideaki began to shiver again.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!" Hideaki sang jerking wildly on his back, Kaila toppled over in laughter.

Gin grasped his befuddled by the shoulders and shook him roughly, Hideaki jerked back and forth in his father's grasp.

"Shaken Baby syndrome!" Hideaki cried with tears still falling,

"Snap out of it Hideaki!" Gin told his boy, Mushi had approached the spectacle and was laughing his ass off. He could hear Hideaki yelling from the other side of the base.

"Mr. Ichimaru, here I'll take him to the first-aid station." Kaila offered getting up off the ground and brushing herself off. Hideaki went limp and finally passed the hell out due to poor blood circulation.

"Thank you very much, Kaila." Gin said placing an unconscious Hideaki in Kaila's arms, the dark-skinned girl drug him to the first-aid station and into the small building. She gingerly lay Hideaki on a cot and placed the icepack to his forehead. She shed his camouflage jacket and placed it next to him. Kaila didn't want him keeling over from heat stroke. The curly-haired girl sat next to him on the cot and watched his red eyes open and shut. Suddenly his nose began to bleed, Kaila took a first-aid kit from nearby and tenderly cleaned his bleeding nose. She placed a bandage over it to keep his nostrils open.

Hideaki was in and out consciousness, he could barely see a someone hovering over him. With his blurry vision, he was able to tell who it was.

"Kaila?" He said weakly, Kaila smiled down at him.

"Well, hello sleepy head." She replied repositioning the icepack on his head,

"What happened?" Hideaki asked trying to sit up, Kaila gently pushed him back down.

"Listen, just sit still, ok?" Kaila said checking his nose once more, "You got your ass handed to you, that's what happened."

Hideaki couldn't process what she said, his head hurt to much. It was persistent pounding in the middle of his forehead, it felt like someone was taking a hammering and hitting him again and again.

"Don't worry," Kaila chuckled, "paintballing isn't for everyone."

Hideaki didn't respond instead he lie still and let Kaila tend to him. He kinda liked how gentle she was being with him. Like a real nurse or something. Hideaki felt his cock twitch at the thought of seeing Kaila in a nurse's uniform and him as her patient.

"There you should be ok now, Head Rush" Kaila said getting up to leave, Hideaki gave her a weak smirk at the nickname.

Head Rush Hideaki, eh?

He liked the sound of that.

"Thanks Kaila," Hideaki said tiredly grasping the icepack and placing it at the source of his headache.

Kaila stood in the doorway of the first-aid station and smiled sincerely at Hideaki,

"Don't mention it."

And with that he was alone. Hideaki smirked to himself.

Maybe paintballing wasn't so bad…

* * *

**Lemony:** Ok readers, the guy I got was A Hippie, someone who believes in peace, free-love, and having a good time. *rotflmfao*

**Wicked:** I got a Victorian Nobleman, someone who is intelligent, sophisticated, covets power and wealth.

**Awesome:** I got a goddamn Spartan! Someone strong, aggressive, and lives to fight! WTF!


	9. The British Are Coming

**Lemony:** I HAVE STARBUCKS! Starbucks is beautiful, I'm happy I have my coffee.

**Wicked:** And very hyper from what I can see.

**Awesome:** Very tired, don't know why. *yawns*

**Lemony:** Have some of my Starbucks!

* * *

Sora was floating on Cloud 9. after her surfing lesson with Johnny. Rukia and Mushi were smirking to themselves at her happy-go-lucky disposition while Gin and Hideaki remained clueless. "Uh-oh Rukia," Mushi would joke, "if this is what she is like after a first kiss imagine when she starts fucking..."

Rukia had to laugh at that the statement, yeah she couldn't imagine what Sora would be like once she became sexually active, but the elder woman could only hope she wasn't anything like Hideaki.

It was mid afternoon and the family was just louging around a bit bored. Gin was sore after the constant hauling of heavy objects and he was sleeping it off, Hideaki was also sleeping even though he kept having random nose bleeds because of that little trap incident. Mushi shook his head at the poor display of manliness, the two where unconscious snoring and drooling on his couch. The elder male was temped kick them and wake the m up but figured the little lily-livers yearned so rest. So he went out of the patio where Sora was telling Rukia about her surfing experience.

"And there was this huge wave and something popped out! It was a dolphin mommy!" Sora exclaimed happily describing her experience, Mushi stepped out onto the patio his bare feet padding against the stone.

"Lady people, my paintballing team is going for a hike today. Would you do an old man the honors of joining us?"

Rukia and Sora looked at one another and shrugged, they really didn't have anything better to do, so they saddled up and left the two gentlemen snoozing on the couch. Mushi made a face of disgust at them, Gin snorted and turned over. Sora was a little upset about not getting to see Johnny today but absents make the heart grow fonder.

Rukia and Sora followed the elder male to the paintball base with backpacks slung over their shoulders and hiking boots stomping into the dirt. Mushi smiled broadly as he greeted the men of his team.

"Sora," Mushi said with a mischievous twinkle in his green-eyes, "I want you to meet someone."

Sora arched an elegant silver eyebrow.

Meet someone?

"Let me introduce Nigel Buxington," Mushi said smirking evilly at his granddaughter, Sora looked about the crowd of men, they began to shift and step apart. A very tall bleach-blonde young man appeared from the crowd. He froze when he looked at Sora, his cool grey eyes raked over the silver-haired girl.

"Cold Blamey…" He breathed, Sora couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the strong cockney English accent. Nigel knelt down and grasped Sora's hand, he kissed it lightly.

" 'Ello I'm Nigel Buxington III, I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance. Your grandfather has told me a lot 'bout you." He said deeply staring longingly at Sora who looked down at her feet.

"Hi, I'm Sora," Was all the younger Ichimaru could say, Nigel raised an eyebrow at the sudden flush that filled her cheeks.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Nigel said kissing her hand again, Sora's legs began to wobble.

Honestly, Mushi believed his granddaughter was too smart and too pretty to let herself get attached to just one boy. He believed she was still young and should have every right to associate with others guys who captured her interests.

And Nigel Buxington the Third was just the guy for the job. Mushi raved to him at how much he would like Sora, and looking at the two of them now, the old man was right on the money.

"May I escort you on this hike, my fair lady?" Nigel said poking out his elbow, Sora hesitantly locked arms with him and the group began to descend deep into the jungle wilderness of the island. Mushi and Rukia stayed one step behind the group clasping their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Nigel and Sora seemed to get along pretty well. The hike went on without a hitch, Nigel and Sora got so caught up in their conversation they hadn't even notice they had fallen behind.

"And then Price Charlie says 'Oy, Granny look it's the Spice Girls'" Nigel joked, Sora cracked up laughing at the joke. She had never heard an English joke before and thought it was rather silly. Nigel laughed too a deep throaty sound that made Sora go stiff and a hot blush rush across her cheek.

"Bloody hell, you blush a lot." Nigel said noting the flustering, Sora tried to stop herself but she just couldn't.

God, to be a cockney Englishman, Nigel was damn hot.

"So what part of England are you from?" She asked curiously, Nigel smiled broadly and lifted his chin proudly.

"I hail from Sheffield, England." He told her, "What part of Japan are you from?"

"Karakura Town," She responded lifting her chin and smiling broadly, Nigel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your grandfather says your quite the scholar, I find that hard to believe seeing as though most of the scholars I've seen don't look as good you." Nigel said his grey eyes sliding over to Sora who avoided his gaze. She really wasn't sure how to respond to that,

"Are you good in school, Nigel?" Sora asked looking down at her feet, Nigel shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I'm fair, I suppose. But I'm very talented in _other things_…" He let whispered in Sora's ear, the silver-haired girl felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she felt his hot breath on her skin and made her flinch.

"Other things like what?" Sora breathed feeling heat spread throughout her body, Johnny hadn't even caused this type of reaction. The blonde-haired boy leaned feel a step behind Sora and then wrapped his long arms around her waist making them stop instantly. Sora's stiffened at the intimate contact and gasped helplessly. She hadn't even been this close to Johnny.

"Would you care to find out?" Nigel growled in her ear possessively tightening his hold her making Sora's bottom come into contact with his groan. Sora struggled for breath once Nigel grinded into her. The blonde-haired man's hands began journey up the hem of her shirt and began to message the sensitive skin of her stomach. Sora's eyes snapped shut and she felt an uncomfortable sweltering heat pour over her body. His hands where warm and soft, his fingertips drew circles around her navel.

"I could show you, if you like…" He continued licking his lips and making small popping sound causing Sora to jump in his embrace,

Dear God.

They had barely known each other a good hour and half and Sora was so ready to beg him to take her hard and fast regardless of he innocence's.

Hormones are a bitch.

Sora's entire teenage-hood of being sexually repressed was coming back to bite her in the butt, in the form of a handsome, prince-like Englishman. Nigel slowly pulled away and walked around a frozen Sora, he motioned for her to join him.

"Well, c'mon. We've got to catch up to the group!" He said running down the trail, Sora nodded feeling her head clear and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She ran after him as nothing more than a sniveling mass of desire.

This island was trying to kill her.

**Awesome:** Get that coffee out of my face! I don't drink anything that isn't water or Redbull *yawns*

**Lemony:** Fine more for me, but Ooooohhhh Sora has the hots for Nigel and Johnny. I wonder who she'll choice to be her first.

**Wicked:** Personally, I say she should go for the Englishman, he seems much more interesting than the Johnny guy. And Awesome its not healthy to drink just Redbull and water, yes water is fine, but only Redbull? However yes, she should go with Nigel.

**Lemony:** *shrugs* I guess we'll have to see BTW English people, please excuse my poor use of your unique dialect, I'm a Yankee and don't crap about England (please don't flame me)…REVIEW!


	10. The Hunter And The Hunted

**Lemony:** I'm alone. Wicked and Awesome left again… *sigh* not feeling well today, staying in bed. BTW Jaylonni ReAnn I always order French Vanilla hot coffee with lots of cream and sugar or Carmel Ice Latte from Starbucks.

* * *

Hideaki awoke from his nap again from having another nose bleed, at the least the blood in his head was draining. He stood in the bathroom, head elevated, cramming tissue up his nose. He thought about how Kaila helped him, he honestly thought she hated him. After shooting him like a island captain anyone would think that. Hideaki looked in the mirror to see the bloody tissue up his nose, he thought about his situation. After talking with Kalia in the first-aid station he could truly say he was starting to like her somewhat. She wasn't like all the other girls he talked to after all. She was tomboyish and outspoken, most of the girls in his school were girly and shy and couldn't tell him no. But she turned him down without a second thought.

She was certainly something else.

So Hideaki knew two things about her, she worked at a restaurant and liked paintballing. Aside from that he had nothing else to go on. Once his nose stopped bleeding Hideaki returned to his room, he glanced at his camouflage jacket crumpled up in he hamper. He then got an idea…

He quickly through on his gear and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He trekked across the island with a thought buzzing around his head like an angry bee. Hideaki had look of determination on his face, he was going to the paintball base.

Once there he sat his jacket and rifle on the ground, he tugged on the loose fitting camouflage pants. The raven-haired boy pulled three quarters from his pockets and bought three sodas from the soda machine. He quickly downed the sodas and set-up the empty cans as targets. He put one on the ground, one on a log, and one up in tree. Hideaki snatched his jacket off the ground and retrieved a stick, he walked all the way over to the other side of the base and shoved the stick into the ground, he draped his jacket on it.

Hideaki walked all the way back, he grasped his rifle and got into a running position,

"_Three…two…one!"_ He though in his head, once he got to one he took off in a fast sprint and began firing at the cans missing each one, he stopped when he got his jacket. He looked at his progress and frowned.

He realized he missed every single one.

Miserably at that.

Each can stood unmoved, that meant he hadn't even grazed them.

So Hideaki did what all great men do, he went back and tried again.

And again.

And again.

Missing each can every time.

He was gearing up to go again, because Hideaki Ichimaru was no quitter, until he heard something.

"What the heck are you doing?" A voice caught his attention, Hideaki turned to see Kaila approaching him, she was scowling so hard her face hurt.

"The base is closed today," She ranted, Hideaki noted her attire, she was dressed in camouflage cargo pants, leather boots, and a black sports bra.

"What you doing here?" Hideaki snapped back at her not liking the tone she had taken with him.

"I always tend to the rifles when base is closed, now what are you doing here?" She demanded folding her arms, Hideaki looked at her his face stoic.

"I'm practicing," He said pointing to the cans, Kaila looked at them and frowned,

"Did you just start or something?" She asked noting the lack of paint on the cans, Hideaki slumped his shoulders.

"No, I just missed them." He admitted sullenly, the dark-skinned girl arched an eyebrow,

"I can see that." She said mockingly lifting up the can on the ground and shaking it. Hideaki scowled at her, he didn't like to be mocked.

"Your never gonna learn anything. Before you learn to walk you have to learn to crawl." Kaila told him, Hideaki looked confused.

"Huh?"

Kalia rolled her eyes and set about collecting the cans, Hideaki watched her silent. He was too busy staring at her exposed stomach, he couldn't but think how hot Kaila looked in her military get-up. She looked like the type of commander who would teach a naughty cadet a lesson. Kaila repositioned the cans on a low tree branch, each of them lined up perfectly.

"Ok," Kaila said approaching Hideaki, "Shoot the targets."

Hideaki raised his rifle without a word and started firing, missing every shot. Kaila laughed at him,

"A two year old could out-shoot you, Head Rush." She cackled, Hideaki swallowed hard. He had managed to embarrass himself once again in front of a girl he was trying woo.

"First off, look at your form, put your elbow out." Kaila said grasping Hideaki's arm and positioning him.

"Next, stand up straight," She said pushing lightly on his lower back, Hideaki was fighting against grabbing hold her and fucking her stupid right there. She was touching him…dear God she was touching him…

"Ok, now spread your legs," Kaila told him, Hideaki thought about repeating that same thing to her. Kaila knelt down and grasped Hideaki's thighs and pushed his legs apart, Hideaki closed his eyes and tried to think about things that turned him off so that Kaila wouldn't get hit in the face with his growing erection. Hideaki stood looking like a true soldier.

"Now fire," Kaila said, Hideaki shot and the can went soaring off the branch, he shoot two more times and hit each can on the first try. "See not so hard?"

Shooting the cans wasn't hard, but Hideaki was. He was thankful the pants where loose. Kaila smiled at him, she ran over and set up the cans. She grasped Hideaki's rifle and turned her head to one side. She fired three times without looking, Hideaki was amazed she hit every can.

"With more practice, you'll know how to do that."

Hideaki quirked his lips,

"Show off." He drawled, Kaila playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't be jealous." She said walking away from him, Hideaki turned to her,

"Where'ya going?" He asked, Kaila gave him an absolutely toxic smirk,

"To get my rifle, now I'll teach you how to dodge paintballs."

Hideaki thought his cock was going to rip out of his pants. That sounded like fun…

Now here he was, on the far side of the base in a running position. Kaila had stayed on the other side, she said to run whenever he felt ready, Hideaki took off into the jungle setting around the base with his gun ready. They where playing a game of Last Man Standing. The person who got shot first lost automatically, Hideaki desperately wanted to win.

He was running along the trail and hiding behind trees, Kaila was like a panther you never saw her until it was too late. She was leaping through tree branches trying to stay high and out of sight.

Everything was eerily quiet.

Hideaki crouched down, his red eyes scanning every area. It was then he heard popping and he ducked behind a try. The raven-haired boy was heaving for air trying control his breathing.

"First lesson," He heard Kaila call, "Roll, duck, dive, do whatever you have to do to NOT get shot."

He heard her laugh put he couldn't pinpoint where the sexy sound was coming from. He looked around the tree and saw three blue paintball spots where he had been standing. Kaila stealthily jumped from tree to tree until she was locked on Hideaki who was looking around the tree he was leaning on. She took and aim and fired again, Hideaki ducked as more rounds came his way, he sprinted from around the tree and dived into a bush.

Kaila laughed at him.

"You look scared," She called from the tree, Hideaki still had no fucking idea where the hell she was! Kaila was squatting on a tree branch snickering at the shaking bush. Hideaki slowly appeared with his rifle up high, he had barely stepped foot back on the trail when…

"HAAA!" Kaila leapt from the tree and onto Hideaki, the raven-haired boy landed flat on his back and lost his rifle in he process. Kaila was on top of him, legs on either side. She had her rifle pointed at his nose. Hideaki bit his lip once she sat on his erection, Kaila didn't even notice it. Hideaki wasn't about to just let her shoot him, he grasped her wrists and flipped her onto her back, Kaila instinctively locked her legs around his waist.

Hideaki held both arms over her head squeezing down on her wrist until she let got of the rifle.

They both just stayed still, totally silent.

Red eyes meet browns ones as they looked at one another.

Hideaki didn't know what force was pushing his head downwards but his slowly inching towards her face. Kaila shut her eyes but didn't fight with Hideaki once their lips touched.

Hideaki grinded into Kaila grazing her with his aching length, rolling his pelvis once he felt her legs tighten around his waist. Kaila parted Hideaki's lips and let her tongue slide inside the warm orifice. Hideaki allowed to stroke and manipulate his mouth, he was so used to being the aggressor that it felt good to have someone else fighting for a change.

Hideaki's hands slide down Kaila exposed arms and down her sides brushing her busting beasts. The raven-haired boy groaned into the kiss but pulled away once he heard a slight click.

He knelt up to see Kaila holding the rifle in his face with her finger on the trigger.

"Next lesson," She said rather hoarsely, "Never underestimate your opponent."

"Why you little-"

_POP! _

* * *

**Lemony:** *yawn* ok, chappy done, I'm going to bed…REVIEW!


	11. The Wheels On The Bus

**Lemony:** Yay, I'm not alone anymore!

**Awesome:** you weren't alone to start with, Suekey kept you company.

**Wicked:** And you where asleep when I got here, so imagine you where asleep the majority of the time.

**Lemony:**…I was still lonely.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm gonna do mommy," Sora complained to Rukia, the silver-haired girl had been taking a walk on the beach with her mother and telling about her boy problems. Sora was grateful that unlike most girls she and Rukia were incredibly close. The silver-haired felt she could talk to her mother about anything, and in reality she could.

"Well, who do you like more?" Rukia asked, Sora shrugged.

"Their both cute, and fun, and well…." Sora said her voice trailing off,

"Potential Firsties?" Rukia finished for the flustered Sora,

"Yes that." Sora said thru clenched teeth as if just talking about the subject was hurting her.

"Hmmmm, why don't you speed a little more time with each of them and see then how you feel." Rukia suggested, Sora thought about it. She had known Johnny for awhile, but she didn't know anything about him beside the fact that he liked to surf. She had only known Nigel for day and knew a lot about him. This was so backwards.

Sora was so conflicted.

On one hand, she had an Island Surfing Beauty.

On the other hand, she had an English Stud Muffin.

"Well regardless of who you choose, I'm sure you'll be happy. And remember what I taught you, always tease them." Rukia told her daughter reassuringly. The elder woman had always noticed that her daughter looked to books for answers to everything, but relationships are NOT something one can following a book on. It has to be experienced first-hand and you learn from your mistakes. Sora was still young, so she had her whole life to learn.

Once they returned home, Sora locked herself in her bedroom and went about doing what she did best.

Studying.

Sora was making a pros and cons list for each of the boys.

**Johnny:**

Pros~

sweet

easily aroused

reassuring

caring

hot

six-pack

Cons~

only likes suffering

gets boring

too quite

**Nigel:**

Pros~

European

Fit

Daring

Adventurous

Good with his hands

A challenge

Cons~

Reckless

Accent gets annoying

A tease

Sora looked over her list and realized they both had an even number of pros and cons. She had really have no idea who she would choose. Sora remembered back home boys wouldn't give her the time of day, and now she had more than she knew what to with! The silver-haired sighed and flopped back onto her bed, she was staring up at the ceiling.

"How does Hideaki do it?" She asked herself, just then Rukia appeared in bedroom doorway. She was smirking.

"Someone is here to see you,"

Meanwhile in the living room Gin, Mushi, and Hideaki were interrogating the young man here to Sora.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Gin demanded standing over Nigel who was sitting in the armchair.

"I just wanted to take her for a walk, sir." Nigel replied nervously, Gin used his intimidating and looming figure to scare the hell out of the Englishmen. This was his daughter they where talking about which meant Gin Ichimaru turned into the Big Bad Wolf. Gin looked at his watch, it was 9:00 o'clock at night and he wanted to go walking?

"Oh yeah right 'walk', is that new term for fucking?" Gin asked not caring that he just got vulgar. Mushi was standing next to the armchair glaring down Nigel who was turning a hot shade of red at the crude language usage. Hideaki was standing behind the chair with his arms folded, giving Nigel an absolutely toxic glare.

"You better not hurt my sister, mate." Hideaki said mimicking an English accent, Nigel nodded furiously. The Englishman was cornered!

"I'll beat the British out of you! You're gonna be French by the time I'm done with you!" Hideaki snapped, Nigel shook violently. It was three against one!

"I know you're a gentlemen Nigel," Mushi began glaring at the blonde-boy, "And I know you won't do anything to hurt my granddaughter, because you if you do, I'm in the car and I'm rolling, ok? I'mma be _locked and loaded_."

Mushi continued, "And you know I'm a sure-shot, I'll blow your tea and crumpets eaten-ass out of the motherfucking water!"

Gin chimed in, "Like shootin' fish n' chips in a barrel."

"Oh my goodness!" Rukia cried walking into the room with Sora next to, "Nigel, please excuse my husband, and his silly cohorts."

Nigel stood once Sora entered the room, Rukia shooed them out of the door. She turned around just in time to see Hideaki, Mushi, and Gin tip-toeing out of the room,

"Get back in here!" She yelled, the men stiffened but sullenly returned to room with their heads down in shame.

"Sit." Rukia commanded,

"You can't tell me what to do-"" Mushi began before Rukia snatched him by his long mustache and looked at him

"Sit down, old man." Rukia seethed her blue eyes meeting Mushi's green ones and flashing dangerously. The elder man was actually a bit frightened.

"Fine," Mushi said hopping up on the couch, "but I ain't sitting down just because you told me to. I'm old, I need to rest my legs." Mushi said trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered pride. All three men sat on the couch, sinking into the furniture.

Rukia gave them a lethal sideways glare.

"What was that just now?" She demanded Gin opened his mouth to speak Rukia told him to shut up, "It was as rhetorical question!"

Rukia stood with her hands on her hips and her chin up high.

"I'm sick and tired of the double-standards you three keep imposing! Gin, had this been Hideaki you wouldn't have cared less! But when Sora has a love interest its suddenly World War 3! I'm stopping this here and now!" Rukia said stamping her dainty foot,

Rukia continued, "Sora is allowed to have a boyfriend just the same as Hideaki is allowed to have a girlfriend. But when you start trying to scare them off is when I draw the line! It is her right, as a woman, to associate herself with whatever gentlemen she sees fit!"

And with that, Rukia stormed out of the room grumbling under her breath. Mushi, Hideaki, and Gin sat there looking at one another.

"Did that just happen?" Mushi asked in disbelief, Gin and Hideaki nodded.

~Meanwhile~

"Nigel where are we going?" Sora asked boarding the bus behind Nigel, he turned and smiled at her.

"You'll see." He purred, Sora looked around the public bus. Aside from the bus driver, Nigel and Sora where the only two in sight. Nigel was smirking to himself with looking down at Sora. He insisted they sit farthest to the back, for what reason Sora was about to find out…

Nigel suddenly grasped Sora's chin and pulled her into a searing kiss. Sora had no idea what the fuck had just happened. One minute she was staring out of the window, the next she was tongue wrestling with Nigel. He had her pinned to the window and was running his hands up and down her sides. Sora arched into his touch completely unsure how to control the growing lust in her mind and the heat in her body.

Her mother never said anything about a feeling of being on fire.

Nigel pulled away and Sora looked at him, sloe-eyed.

"I'm sorry," Nigel said licking his lips, "but I had to do that."

Sora suddenly wrapped her arms around Nigel's neck and pulled him back into her. Nigel leaned into the kiss and chuckling at her aggressiveness.

Sora pulled away and said hoarsely, "Now where were we supposed to be going?"

"It doesn't matter now," Nigel replied pressing his lips back to hers.

The bus driver was totally oblivious to the fact two horny teenagers where on the bus fondling each other! Nigel fiercely parted her lips and probed his tongue around, he was devastatingly claiming her mouth catching the flesh between his teeth. Sora had never had an open-mouthed kiss before, but she knew she liked it. This hot, burning kiss was nothing compared to the one she and Johnny shared.

Not even close.

Nigel provocatively twirled his tongue around and Sora retaliated by coiling her with his. The silver-haired girl moaned into his mouth when she felt Nigel's hands journey up her shirt, through her bra and palm her breast. He was kneading them, massaging them, and squeezing them. He ran his thumbs over her nipples until they where bullet hard. Sora had never felt this way before and honestly couldn't control the growing heat between her legs. No one had ever touched her so intimately. Feeling brave, the silver-haired girl ran her hand down Nigel's t-shirt covered chest and rested her hand on his waist a little scared to go a little farther. Nigel smirked into the kiss and tweaked her nipples, Sora nearly jumped out off the bus seat when she felt a tingling sensation rocket up her spine. Nigel had to press down harder on her lips to keep from screaming. His hands wondered down her stomach and stopped at waistline. Sora didn't disconnect her lips with his, she just arched into his hand encouraging Nigel to go farther.

He abided.

The Englishman fumbled to untie Sora's swim trunks once undone he desisted on doing anything else. Nigel pulled away from their long drugging kiss and looked at Sora was leaning against the bus window, flustered and gasping for air.

"Nigel…" Sora pleaded, the Englishman heeded her plea and locked lips with her once again. His hands traveled down until they rested on her heat, Sora moaned. Nigel had never felt anything so wet, so soft, or so hot in his life. The Englishman began to move is fingers around listening closely to the little sounds Sora made. He liked to hear her moan, he pulled away from the kiss.

"Sora…" He breathed huskily, "Tell me where it feels good."

Nigel began to move his fingers around until Sora arched up and had to bit her lower lip to keep from screaming,

"Right there…" The silver-haired girl gasped, Sora arched into his touch wanting desperately for him to do something. This feeling a pleasure was new and exciting, it was…downright provocative. Nigel strummed his fingers within her core working them until they where stiff. His eyes where looked on Sora's lust-filled face. He wanted to give her pleasure, it made it even more enjoyable to know he was the first to ever make her act this way, so hot, so wanton.

It didn't matter what anybody thought, Sora was so ready to be taken.

"Yes, Nigel…" Sora breathed arching up to the point of cracking her back, Nigel bit his lower lip as he eased his digit into her satin flesh. Sora's eyes snapped shut at the sudden invasion, she never had anything inside her before but it felt damn good. She imaged what something, bigger, harder, and throbbing would make her feel like. Nigel twisted and withered his fingers inside her sweetness connecting lips with her just in case she cried out.

Which she did.

"Mmm…mmmhmm…." Sora moaned in his mouth as Nigel jerked his fingers in and out of her tight center. He was so lost to the sensations of the moment he didn't even feel Sora tightened her slippery softness around his finger and trap it within her wet embrace. Nigel pulled away wanting to see her face, Sora was cumming for the first time in her life. The silver-haired girl couldn't fight off her orgasm as Nigel sped up his ministrations. Sora felt her stomach tighten and her legs quivered, she felt like an earthquake was racking its way through her body. And then she stiffened and felt her core convulse around Nigel's finger, it was pulsating hard and fast with a feeling of pleasure roaring through her body for the first time.

Nigel slowly removed his finger and looked down at Sora who had slid off the window and into the bus seat. Sweat was trickling down her fluster face and she was heaving for air.

"Nigel…" Sora said, the Englishman was beyond words. Suddenly the bus stopped and Sora and Nigel realized they hadn't done anything but ride around route.

Neither of them said a word as Nigel walked Sora home.

This was defiantly getting added to her list.

* * *

**Lemony:** Awwww, that was cute. First-timer for Sora, anyways this chapter was inspired by a reader who shall remain anonymous until otherwise (you know who you are).

**Awesome:** The girl got fingered on a bus…

**Wicked:** And someone gave you that idea? Lemony your readers are just horny as you are!

**Lemony:** and that's why I love them!...REVIEW!


	12. Roses Are Red

**Lemony:** Hehe, we a special two guests appearing in this chapter.

**Wicked**: Only loyal readers can figure out who they are. And awww, I missed you too cazcappy, you damn badger you.

**Awesome:** Welp, I have to say I laughed at this chapter.

* * *

The next day, Hideaki and Gin both ventured out to a flower shop. They went for two reasons,

One: Gin was in the doghouse with Rukia and he hated it when she cut of his sex supply, so now he was kissing major ass to get back in her good graces.

Two: Hideaki wanted to buy flowers for Kaila.

Gin was a bit shocked at the fact Hideaki was doing all this for a girl. Normally, he wouldn't have cared less. But, he went with it and decided that maybe Hideaki had found a girl to give him a run for his money.

They found a local nursery called Sonique's. It was covered in flowers of every type, Hideaki began to sneeze immediately after entering the establishment.

Dominique Sonique stood behind the counter of the garden center, he was busily doing a whole bunch of nothing. It was then Gin and Hideaki walked in.

The platinum blonde man smiled broadly at the two gentlemen with his .

"Welcome to Sonique's how may I help you?" He chirped, a little history on Sonique, the man was too gay to function! Gin and Hideaki froze when they saw he was dressed in a zebra stripped suit and fuchsia pink crop-top. Hideaki blinked at the man unsure if this how islanders dressed.

"Um, I need roses." Gin said the smiling man, Sonique turned to Hideaki,

"And what you handsome?" Sonique said batting his eyelashes as the boy, Hideaki took a step back.

"Um, I guess roses too." He said, just then another man appeared from the backroom and Sonique let out a girly scream.

"Ah! Oh my sweet Gherkins, Joss Wildner!" Sonique cried once he got a look at his lover, Gin quickly snapped his hand over Hideaki's eyes.

"Just nakedness everywhere!" Sonique ranted flapping his arms like a wild chicken, Joss looked unphased by the fact he was standing in front of customers bucket-naked.

"I'm s-s-sorry didn't know we had customers," The ginger man drawled, Sonique pushed him back into the backroom. "I suggest you go with the lilies, their c-c-cheap."

"Go put some clothes on…don't rush because I will be back there." Sonique sang once he slammed the door. Gin and Hideaki stood there, completely confused.

A naked man just tried to sell them flowers. (**Lemony:** I'd buy them!)

"Please excuse my lover, I swear that man never wears clothes." Sonique said waving his hand absently,

"They never stay on long enough around you Sonique!" They heard Joss call back, Sonique scowled.

"I'm trying to sell flowers! Go water something!" Sonique hollered back, Gin and Hideaki both arched an eyebrow. Sonique smiled back at Gin and Hideaki who where awestruck.

This island was throwing everything at them.

"So you say you needed roses?" He asked trying desperately to change the subject, Hideaki and Gin both nodded.

"I need two dozen, thorns cut, with babies breath," Gin told Sonique who scribbled it down on a notepad,

"You've ordered flowers before I can tell," Sonique joked, he then turned to Hideaki who didn't know anything about ordering anything nice for a girl.

"Um…" Was all Hideaki said, Sonique rolled his eyes,

"I'll put you down for a single rose thorns cut," Sonique told the raven-haired boy. "Would like a ribbon with that?"

Hideaki nodded, "Can it be camouflage?"

Sonique looked up at him confused, "Why camouflage, sweetness?"

"She likes paintballing and-"

Sonique cut him off.

"Say no more! are you part of that paintballing team run by that crazy old man? Ooohhhh," Sonique said excitedly, "Joss is on that team too! I love watching him shoot things." Sonique got all dreamy eyed, then Joss walked back through the door wearing a pair of swim trunks. Sonique scowled,

"That's a swim suit!" He said with his partner's lack of clothing, Joss shrugged.

"You said put something on, I d-d-did." And with that Joss padded out into the nursery and began to tend to the flowers.

"Ok, so I have an order of two dozen roses and one single rose with a camouflage bow." Sonique repeated, Gin and Hideaki both nodded at the correct order.

"These will be ready in an hour."

~One Hour Later~

Gin and Hideaki returned to the flower shop to find it void of any persons. Gin rung the bell on the counter and they both jumped when the heard a girly scream.

"Ah! Be…be there a moment!" They heard Sonique call, there was a loud girly scream and noisy thumping. In a matter of ten minutes Sonique appeared from the backroom holding onto the door for support, the blonde man was flushed-faced a smiling broadly.

Joss appeared from behind him and walked out of the door, this time wearing clothes and a triumphant smirk.

"And that's the last your going to y-y-y-yell at me in front of customers, isn't that right Sonique?" Joss asked heading for the front door, Sonique didn't say a word, he just nodded.

"G-g-good, I'll be back later. I have to make a d-d-delivery." And with that the ginger man left the store. Sonique smile stretched,

"I love that man," He said at nothing, Gin rang the bell again to bring him back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're here for your order," Sonique said breathlessly limping over to the counter. He reached underneath and pulled up a glass vase of perfectly cut roses with a white ribbon holding them together. He sat it on he counter and then pulled up a single cut rose with a camouflage bow.

"Best of luck to both of you gentlemen,"

~The Next Day~

Hideaki was excited to be going back to the paintball base. Maybe today Kaila would teach him some more basics and hopefully wouldn't shoot him in the head. He had the rose tucked gingerly inside his jacket and searching the base for Kaila. He found her tending to her rifle,

"Hey there, Head Rush," She said greeting the raven-haired boy, Hideaki smiled down at her,

"Sup, Kaila," He said smirking down at her, Kaila arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy today?"

Upon hearing the question, Hideaki pulled the rose from his jacket and held it out to Kaila who looked at it wide-eyed.

"What's this?" The dark-skinned girl asked, Hideaki shrugged,

"Thanks for um…teaching me some stuff…" Hideaki said nervously, wait a hot second…

Nervous? Hideaki Ichimaru was nervous in front of girl!

In the words of Wicked, hell has officially frozen over.

He was normally so self-assured around the ladies that this nervousness was making his palms sweaty and he was scared she might not take it. Kaila eyes got soft at the gesture and she took the rose and smelled it.

"Thank you, Hideaki." She said hugging the raven-haired boy, "This is nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Hideaki blushed furiously, which was not normal at all!

"Your welcome, I uh…picked the ribbon just for you…" Hideaki said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do realize this is conflict of interest, and I'll be extra hard on you from now on," Kalia informed Hideaki who's cock swelled at the thought.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kalia walked away holding the rose and looking coquettishly at Hideaki, Mushi approached his grandson and patted him on the back.

"I'm proud of you, sonny. You learned you don't have to be the smoothest guy to get a girl, the feelings have to be there." Mushi said proudly, Hideaki watched Kalia walk away longingly.

"Yeah, but I still wanna do her," Hideaki replied, Mushi thru his arms in the air in defeat,

"And just when I thought there was hope for you, kido!"

Hideaki really was an idiot.

But he was an idiot in love.

~Meanwhile~

"Rukia!" Gin called, " I have a surprise for you," Gin was holding the glass vase behind his back searching the empty house for his beloved wife,

"I have something for you too…" Rukia purred walking into the hallway wearing nothing but a racing red bra and panty set. Gin's eyes went impossibly wide at the sight, he quickly pulled the roses in front of him.

"I got these for you, your not anymore mad are you? Are you just teasing me, you cruel, sexy woman?" Gin said like a zombie staring at his wife's tiny frame wanting desperately to get back into her good. Rukia bit her lower lip and coquettishly walked back into the bedroom.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Rukia asked peeking her head around the corner, and with that Gin sat the roses on the floor and bolted to the bedroom. Gin locked lips with his wonderful little woman,

"Your not mad?" Gin asked fumbling with his clothes, Rukia shook her head no,

"No, but you've been out in the cold long enough," Rukia replied,

"Well then let me into the heat…"

Roses solve everything.

* * *

**Lemony:** *rotflmfao* I had to bring Joss and Sonique back, HHAHAHAA!

**Wicked:** *lmfao* Those two, I just have to ask what is their malfunction?

**Awesome:** What do you expect when the come from Lemony's mind lololololol. HAHAHAH!

**Lemony:** There's the two special guests I promised lol...REVIEW!


	13. What A Girl Wants

**Lemony:** A little late on updating this. Lemony Sorry.

**Wicked:** Yes cazcappy, I have fish named Reginald, you got a problem with it?

**Awesome:** I do, that's a stupid name!

**Lemony:** I agree, its kinda a dumb name.

* * *

Hideaki was creeping through the jungle landscape humming a Mr. Boombastic quietly. Although they where in the middle of a paintball war he couldn't stop thinking about Kaila. He let out a content sigh, so apparently it was possible to want to fuck a girl and like her too.

Maybe they could even go steady or something.

Hideaki shook his head violently at the thought, it was all fine and dandy to like Kaila but he couldn't let himself get tied down. Hideaki couldn't see himself as being a one-woman man. Maybe ten or eleven women, but never just one.

Women where like potato chips, you can't have just one!

And Hideaki loved potato chips!

Silently, he squatted down when he heard a sound. He pushed some leaves and vines aside and saw Kaila setting up a trap. He took aim.

Now here comes the hard part.

To shoot, or not to shoot that is the question.

"_Shoot that bitch!" _The little Devil Hideaki appeared on the raven-haired boys shoulder yelled at him, then the a little Angel Hideaki appeared on his other shoulder.

"_Hideaki, don't do it."_ The Angel Hideaki chided, the Devil Hideaki scoffed.

"_That girl strung you up and shot at you at point-blank range!"_ The Devil Hideaki said pointing to Kaila who knew Hideaki was even behind her.

"_Two wrongs don't make a right."_ The Angel Hideaki said crossing his arms, Hideaki on the other hand was very confused. He sat there, rifle ready, debating whether or not he should shoot the girl of his dreams.

This was like Mr. and Ms. Smith for goodness sakes!

"Shoot her Hideaki, and show her what you learned. Girls like guys who can shoot stuff." The Devil Hideaki said waggling his eyebrows,

"_Not them, you dolt!"_ The Angel Hideaki yelled at him, Hideaki's trigger finger was trembling.

"_Let her get away, she'll never know."_ The Angel suggested, Hideaki nodded.

"_Oh, so now he should keep secrets!"_ The Devil Hideaki argued,

"_If it'll get him laid!"_ The Angel retorted, the Devil thought for a moment.

"_Your right, do whatever you have to do fuck her!"_ The Devil Hideaki said in boy's ear, he then turned to the Angel Hideaki.

"_And people say we can't agree on anything!" _

And with that the manifestations of his conscious poofed lowered his rifle and began to stalk away when he was stopped by Kaila screaming.

"HIDEAKI!" She screeched, the raven-haired boy sullenly appeared from the bush, "why didn't you shoot me?"

Hideaki shrugged, "I…I just couldn't…." He said lamely.

Kaila rolled her brown eyes, "Hideaki, regardless. I'm on the other team, you should have shot me. Don't _let_ me win. Is it because you like me?"

Hideaki nearly swallowed his tonsils at the question, honestly that's exactly why he didn't shoot her, he liked her too much.

"Yes…" Hideaki admitted quietly, Kaila scowled at him.

"Well unlike me!" She snapped and with that she stomped away leaving Hideaki a bit hurt and confused. Just then Mushi appeared from hiding behind a tree.

"Hey there, sonny. I heard the whole thing." He said approaching his stunned grandson,

"I don't get it, granddad." Hidekai uttered, Mushi shrugged.

"A girl like Kaila isn't looking for a Night in Shining Amor. The girl is an independent woman, she wants you to play fair and not let up on her just because you like her." Mushi explained,

"I'm so confused." Hideaki said looking longingly at the trail Kaila stomped down, Mushi shook his head.

"I just explained it to you! Kaila wants be treated equally!" Mushi snapped at Hideaki who was still very confused.

"Don't girls like it when you let them win?" Hideaki asked, Mushi rolled his eyes.

"Hell no! For someone so smart, you're stupid as hell! Girls like a challenge!" Mushi said in a snarky tone.

"But…but…" Hideaki stammered, Mushi thru his arms in the air in defeat. He was done trying to talk some sense into Hideaki, it was talking to a brick wall!

"Uggghhh!" The old man ranted while disappearing into the bushes, Hideaki stood there in the open and eventually got hit by the other team. He trekked back to base with his head bowed in sadness.

"_Way to go,"_ Devil Hideaki boasted, the Angel on his shoulder shrugged.

"_My bad,"_ The Angel Hideaki replied said nonchalantly.

Hikdeai racked his brain for possible ways to beg Kaila's forgiveness. He slapped a hand to his forehead, Hideaki felt so stupid!

Hideaki felt like Katt Williams! He kept trying shit, and trying shit, and trying shit, didn't work so he switched it up and still didn't work! And yet he made no progress! It was always one step forward and two steps back!

Kaila, by far, had been the most difficult girl Hideaki ever tried to woo. She was hot and then cold, yes and then no! Hideaki was so confused!

And this wasn't normal Hideaki confused, it was confused confused!

When he returned to base he saw Kaila, she scowled at him and then made a big deal about walking away while shooting him a dirty look. Hideaki sat on the ground and thought.

He pondered, and pondered, and pondered until his head hurt!

Why was Kaila being so mean to him? Did she like him or didn't she?

Then Mushi saw his grandson thinking so hard his face turned blue, he approached the bewildered boy.

"Hideaki, in one week the island Paintball Games are coming, I know for a fact Kaila is entering." Mushi began joining the raven-haired boy on ground,

"Maybe I could enter and win," Hideaki said to the elder male why watching Kaila fiddle with her rifle.

"Now your getting it," Mushi said patting his back, Hideaki perked up.

"Yeah! Then Kaila will let me do her!"

And in fowl swoop Hideaki crushed what little hope Mushi had for him.

"Yeah," Mushi breathed finally giving the hell up, "Just be careful, tiger."

Hideaki shot off the ground and grabbed his rifle.

He had some practicing to do.

* * *

**Lemony:** Serious, Reginald is not a name you give a fish!

**Wicked:** Well, that's his name.

**Awesome:** Its funny when you say it…readers say 'Reginald' to yourself and see if you laugh.

**Wicked:** Stop making fun of my fish!

**Lemony:** Reginald…that is funny! HAHAHAHA!"

**Wicked:** idiots…REVIEW!


	14. Out With The Old

**Lemony:** Another chapter for you,

**Wicked:** I'm very bored.

**Awesome:** Lets play Dead Space!

* * *

Sora must've forgone even leaving the house anymore. She really didn't want to face Johnny or Nigel…

Oh that Nigel Buxington took the silver-haired girl to places she had never seen…or felt for that matter. Every time she thought about the blonde-haired boy a warm feeling spread in her stomach and then she felt an uncomfortable wetness collect between her legs. There where times where she had to sit with her legs crossed tightly to try and stop this feeling manifesting itself.

Hormones are awful.

Sora had been the only home at the moment, Hideaki was out practicing, Gin and Mushi went fishing, and Rukia was shopping. The silver-haired girl was lounging lazily on the couch contemplating her situation.

She liked Nigel and Johnny.

According to Mushi, he believed she should keep both boys if she liked them so much. She was young, what the hell did she know about being a one-man woman? Mushi said she could fuck Johnny one day and then fuck Nigel the next.

Sora simply blushed and then laughed at him.

That sounded a bit whorish.

That sounded like something Hideaki would do.

And Sora refused to be ANYTHING like Hideaki, the two had nothing in common and that's how she liked it. If people started comparing her to Hideaki should blow her brains out.

Could you imagine that? Sora being anything like Hideaki?

In the words of Wicked, hell would freeze over not just once but several times.

Now here she was, lounging on the couch with really nothing to do, when there was knock at the door. Sora lazily went to open it but threatened to swoon, because there stood Nigel looking very confused.

"Um…I was looking for Mr. Mushi, we have practice today," He explained blushing furiously.

"He went fishing with my dad, they won't be back til' later." Sora explained nervously feeling the same familiar arousal creep its way into her body. The just stood there, staring idly at one another, not sure what to do or say.

And they kissed. (**Lemony:** I saw that coming)

Within their heated lip lock they tried to speak to one another,

"I…couldn't stop…thinking about…you," Nigel uttered between kisses,

"Me…either," Sora replied heatedly wrapping her arms around Nigel's neck and pulling him into her. their burnibg lust neither of them realized they had made their way onto the couch, Sora was straddling Nigel's hips grinding helplessly into him. although she had no fucking idea what she was doing, she had given into her primal instincts.

With amazing, hormone-driven strength Nigel picked Sora up. Riding on instinct Sora wrapped her legs around Nigel's waist as he tried to ask her where her bedroom was. The question didn't even register with the silver-haired girl, she simply let out a low moan and pointed to the staircase.

They stayed lip locked as the stumbled into Sora's room. The blonde-haired boy shut the door with his foot and toppled onto the bed with Sora beneath him.

"Sora…" Nigel breathed looking into her flushed face, he had come here looking for Mushi but he found something so much better.

A lonely Sora.

"Nigel please…I…I…"

Nigel shushed her with a kiss and set about tearing off clothes. The Englishman didn't give a damn about being a gentleman anymore. The fumbling teenagers where both inexperienced and had no idea what foreplay was. All they knew was, their both turned on in the most impossible way and if they didn't fuck something fast someone was gonna get hurt.

Nigel reached between their bodies and positioned his length at Sora's virgin entrance.

"Its going to hurt…are you sure you want this, Sora?" Nigel asked very concerned, he wanted to pleasure Sora not hurt her. Sora nodded unable to form words.

"_This is really going to happen…"_ She thought hazily, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Nigel bit his lower lip and eased himself into Sora coming into contact with her virgin resistance. He closed his eyes and continued to push inside of her, Sora was whimpering the whole time. It hurt like hell, but if felt so good. Nigel froze when he felt her tightness convulse around him, he went slack-jawed and stared down at Sora.

"You beautiful, beautiful creature," He moaned, tears streamed for Sora's face as she groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Nigel felt the strong urge to move inside of her but fought against himself.

"Sora…" He breathed helplessly feeling his animalist instincts begging him to move, Sora looked up at him and nodded. Nigel swallowed hard but slowly rotated his hips gaining a sexy moan from the silver-haired girl. The Englishman slowly lowered himself deeper with a withering Sora. She involuntarily arched her back swallowing more of Nigel's cock.

Before either of them knew what they where doing, Nigel began plowing hard into Sora loving the way she was moving beneath him. Sora's nails found their way to Nigel back and began to raking relentlessly down the pale skin.

Nigel was lost inside of Sora's searing wetness, he had never felt something so tight in his life. It was a place a sheer bliss, he wanted to crawl inside of her and stay there forever.

Sora, on the other hand, was lost the throes of her first time. She had never felt something so good in her life, the way Nigel's hardness was penetrating and stroking her tender flesh sending pleasure rocketing to every part of her body.

The two where panting and moaning loudly totally oblivious to anything else but each other.

"Nigel!" Sora cries with sweat rolling down her burning skin, "More…"

Nigel heeded her wanton cries and pushed himself into overdrive, fighting off his own orgasm. This was his first time too, but he wanted to cum with Sora. His head dropped between his shoulders and he hammered into Sora with her crying out response. Then he rammed her sweet spot and Sora bucked helplessly into him.

"Oh my god!" She cried as he hips lifted themselves off the bed, "Nigel…harder…fuck me harder…"

"Sora!" Nigel seethed thru gritted teeth as he hit that spot over and over again feeling the silver-haired girl tighten around each time. Sora's head rolled back onto her pillow and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was panting and moaning Nigel's name feeling something thump through her body, an unfamiliar but wonderful feeling.

Her stomach tightened and she came crying out, tears began to stream down her face once more as she was reduced to an aching puddle of need. Nigel spilled his seed, groaning as he emptied himself into her warm womanhood.

They both felt weak and tired. Their coiled up with one another high of of their orgasm. Nigel kissed Sora soundly as neither of them could utter a word.

Sora lie there, her eyelids heavy, thanking God she was home alone.

"So this is why Hideaki does it…"

* * *

**Lemony:** Aww, no more virgin Sora. Now Awesome how the hell do you play Dead Space?

**Awesome:** Its easy, shoot the space zombies!

**Wicked:** I'd rather read.

**Awesome:** That's great! You can read the instructions, now lets play!

**Lemony:** BTW, cazzybaby, I only used your name in Rollercoaster Rukia because I was thinking of you! Lemony loves you *makes heart with hands*…REVIEW!


End file.
